


Sanvers fanfic

by WalmartWriter



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalmartWriter/pseuds/WalmartWriter
Summary: Here I will post the fic challenge I talk on twitter. If I have any other one shot about a movie or something, I will also post it here. They are all one shot and most of them au. The first chapter contain an index of chapter tittle with a little description, enjoy!





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> So here is all the fic in order with the best description i could done without spoiler!

** Sanvers Fanfic **

**(Bonus chapter)**

It's a Spider-Man AU (spider-woman) for this one that I made as a gift to my friend who generously made me a draw for valentine's day.

 

 **1-** Tomb Raider AU

Not much to say about, it's base on the movie Tomb raider. As the father of Maggie Sawyer died, she had decide to get to the island he talk about for years. She get help of Alex Danvers, who drive a boat and help her survive on this island. But will they all end up alive out of there? Because as they said it's really hard to get in this island and impossible to get out of here...

 

 **2-** Vacation

Kara win ticket for four people to get to Disneyland. Of course she had to invite Sanvers and Lena to her trip. But being with Kara in a trip, especially Disney one, is basically like going with a three years old. But maybe after all they will enjoy it deep inside...

P.S ( I put Supercorp together on this one, I'm not the biggest support, but I kind of start to ship it and I wanted to write their dynamic on this one!)

 

 **3-** Thunder

Director Danvers, as she like to be call. She isn't scare of anything, maybe just to lose Maggie. But maybe deep inside she is scare when there thunder ?

 

 **4-** Morning

Alex has been use to get out in a bar and wake up in a strange place. Having some hook up here and there, was king of usual for her. But what if this time she wake up, next to a women?

 

 **5-** Party

Alex always evitate those invitation of Lucy in her party. There always too much alcohol and tipsy people, she prefer chilling then actual party. But this time, at the end of the semester, she decide to accept to get at it. She get a that party with not a lot of joy as she accidentally participate to a bottle challenge. She end up in a closet for her 7 minutes to paradise, but who will really enter in the closet to join her?

 

 **6-** Announcement

They have been talking it for months. Alex have been thinking about it for week as she could even barely sleep. Now that Christmas is coming, she feel like it's the moment to annonce it...

 

 **7-** Dream

She always thought she was not a normal teenager. All her dream where weird when she remember them. Now that she is a grown up adult, she just thought it was some teenager rite of passage. As she had her first girlfriend and now feel the passion of love and discover her sexuality. Maybe, she will get her first sex dream 10 years later...

P.S ( This one is pretty mature as you can conclude the description...)

 

 **8-** Bet

We been know Alex is a useless lesbian. So Lucy decide to put a bet on Alex to go talk to a girl in that bar. Alex did it as she end up flirting with a cop and feel guilty. But maybe, she had taken the right person...

 

 **9-** Photograph

At least one of the Danvers sister had her happy ending, Kara is getting married with the love of her life. As she guess, Kara had to do the biggest wedding to show to the world she was in love. As she read her giant list, they were so many thing to plan, like cake, dress and photograph. She though her month will be exhausting, but at least she is not alone in this roller costar...

 

 **10-** Funeral

They should have conclude it sooner. they were so sure they had time. The black clothing, the tear and the big speech. they should have know hat one day, somebody will go...

P.S ( Okay I have to say that in this chapter, no major character died, I'm not this cruel...)

 

 **11-** Food

It's never too late to have our first food fight...

 

 **12-** Sport

P.S ( When I will finish the food fic, I will do a poll to know which sport do you prefer to have a Sanvers fic. Foc now I have football, soccer and hockey in mind...)

 

 **13-** Zombie apocalypse

She ended up lucky to have survive tree day without getting a single bite. As she walk the street she finally get to meet other survivalist. But she had to prove them she was worth surviving with them. Alex had never train in her life, she was just a nerd in her lab. Will she prouve them she is strong enough to survive or will she just look more useless and desperate the hot girl she just had a crush on.

 

 **14-** Family

She had been kick out of her family. She had to make another one with her aunt. As she grow up and make girlfriend, somehow something was still missing. She though she just didn't deserve a real full happy family. But guess Alex had change this view of her new daily life for the best.

 

 **15-** (Surprise)

P.S ( this chapter is a surprise for now, I will reveal one day before posting it what it is ... )

 

 **16-** Children

It's been set, Alex wanted kid but decide to pass over her dream to stay with Maggie. She will be happier with her then alone with a kid. But someday, like today where she had to babysit a kid, it's hard n the feeling to not imagine what it will be like to start a family with Maggie. She only hope that maybe one day, she will change her mind about kid.

 

 **17-** Dinner

She have been single since forever, well that's how Lucy liked to tease her. Lucy text her to meet her at the sunshine, a restaurant with great quality food and environment. She didn't know that Lucy wasn't really the ne she was going to meet at this dinner.

 

 **18-** Remember

Maggie had graduated and get a job as a detective in NCPD. As she get in a house to find some hint about a kid lost. It kind of feel like she had see this place before. Like she had step this place over before...

 

 **19-** Bomb

P.S ( I have to kept this story a secret since Vianca is the one asking for it, the detail of the chapter will appear right after I posted it.)

 

 **20-** Locked

NCPD and FBI are not likely to be a team. Sometime they have the same case to handle and they don't like when they see each other. They always want to keep their case and finish it alone. As a mission end badly and both of their captain are in danger. They will had to step over that hate to team up and get out of there. Maybe they were so different after all...

 

 **21-** Honesty

After Maggie mentioned to have a dog, no a day later they get to a dog. they had to be honest with each other, having a dog wasn't always a joy.

 

 **22-** Royalty

Alex had this luck, being born in a rich family. As Kara will celebrate her marriage, they needed to get in the best bakery of the town. As Maggie was the best f their choice, seing her around like this. She wanted to have this whole poor and princess cliché with her.

 

 **23-** Patient

The worst part when you are a doctor is when your new patient is a kid. When it's this young, it's really hard to hold on and this kid have so many thing to live on. All this pressure you have because of his health and the parent pression and hundred question. When I pass the door, seing the kid and the mom next to it. I feel like I wasn't the one changing their live, they were going to change mine.

 

 **24-** Apology

This time, Alex really wanted to make this relationship work. Her feeling for this incredible women was deeper then ever felt. So when Maggie get mad this morning against her, all she want is to repair her mistake. She don't want her to end up this lifetime of first that they talk about.

 

 **25-** Help

Lucy have seen a lot of women in her life. But she have never see someone as useless as Alex when it come to flirt or even talk to a women. So when she see Alex talking to that girl she have a crush on since forever, she have no choice but give her some help.

P.S( This chapter is a collage dynamic.)

 

 **26-** Deal

She at get at this bar a lot of time, this women was always behind her pool table playing. They were a lot of cute girl trying to flirt with her but she have refuse them all. How can she get this women to say yes to her, especially with her fresh out the boat self.

 

 **27-** Season

Basically this chapter is how I picture Sanvers meeting every season. So how they will meet in winter, summer etc...

 

 **28-** Proposal

She had been thinking about proposing to Maggie sine a week now. She just need a ring and a great moment. But she also need the blessing of someone to do it and she know she can not ask her dad about it. So who she could ask?

 

 **29-** Marriage

P.S ( This is the marriage after the proposal of chapter 28, I said it was one shot, but since  had this two tittle, I couldn't just make two independent chapter.

 

 **30-** Détective Pikachu

Everyone have their Pokémon, but not Alex. She don't want to have a Pokémon by her side. Well that's what she thought before Pikachu have enter in her life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Spider-Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't the most popular girl in the school and like all those cliché movie I ended up having a crush on the most popular girl. I know deep inside she will probably never notice me, but maybe she will if she know that I live a double life. One day I am Alex danvers going to class and being the bully of the school the other one I put my suit and I save the world. That’s the great mix that make me the Spider-women of this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a lot of scene from the movie cut. I change some scene and the end too, I hope you won’t be disappointed… I have been waiting years to see a spider-man Au Sanvers fic and I'm glad I’m the first one to make it!

**Spider-woman**

Who I am, you are sure you want to know?

Honestly knowing my story about just a normal girl. 

It’s just some annoying story and of course it has to start about a girl. 

But not every girl… 

That girl, next door.

Maggie Sawyer.

The women I love even before I knew I liked girls. 

I would like to tell you I am her girlfriend, but not that’s not me. 

I don’t have this luck to be called Emily. 

They had been together for now a year, a year that I watch them coming back from school hand in hand to next to my house. 

That was my sad story and to had it a cherry to the top, I missed my stop. Running to get the bus as I tap my hand on the bus wall. Yelling at the driver to stop.

« Hey, stop the bus! »

Yeah that terrible nerd with her glass and her red hair running after the bus. That’s me. Alex Danvers yelling for a bus to stop. But it wasn't going to stop, the driver and the other passenger had a lot of fun seeing me 

« Tell him to stop.» I yell following the bus.

I was getting tired and I was going to give up. But then Maggie Sawyer get off her bench and get close to the driver. 

« Can you stop, she have been running since 1 minutes straight. » she ask as the bus driver roll his eye and stop the bus. 

He stop on the side opening the door as I get in the bus taking my breath. 

« Thanks, still sorry for being late. »

I turn my head to the other student as I receive a ball of paper on my chest. I walk in the bus as I look some alone people in front and they put their hand next to them. Nodding for me to pass over, nobody wanted me to sit with them. For a second my look stop on Maggie as I immediately smile. She stayed neutral as her girlfriend kiss her cheek and pass her arm around her shoulder.

There no day I not dream to be next to her and be close to her like that. But to be with a women like Maggie, we had to me more popular and more beautiful. Which I am neither of this. As I watch Maggie, someone put his feet in front of me and I fall on the floor. My glass fell on the floor as I put my hand next to each other.

_  It was just another bad day I repeat myself. _

…

Jon’n a teacher I have was making some student a speech before to get in the museum. Maggie turned her head to me and smile as I crack a smile. 

She was just so beautiful with that leather jacket and her tight black jean. She just look so nice today, and the other day too. On my side I look like a nerd with my glass my grey jacket and a nerd t-shirt underneath. Nothing to be amaze off.

She wave a hi as I was surprise of her attention, did she finally notice me. And I wave a hi, two of her friends walk next to me to join her. One of them was Lucy Lane another popular girl. I have seen her around the school sometime. The other one I didn’t remember her name, I might have a great memory but this one is bugging me. 

I walk to the school as I get in it, I will survive the day I repeat myself, at least I get to see Maggie everyday...

I hear my name as I return to see Winn getting of his dad car. 

« Hi Alex. » he said happy. 

« Hey Winn! »

I was so jealous that he didn’t have to take the bus everyday to come by here. He just need a lift and there he was, no bullying not trouble, simple and clean. 

We get in the museum as a guide make us the visit. We get in an insect part of the museum. I look to the right and the left. I wanted to get too this museum since a long time. I was so impressed by all the technology and all the insect present in a single place. I felt like a kid again.

We walk as we follow the guide and my eye stop on Maggie holding hand with her girlfriend. She kiss her cheek another time as she didn’t look this happy about it. As we follow the line Maggie get next to me as we look at each other a moment. her girlfriend look at me with such hate, her jealousy was wide awake. I don’t understand why, but she was. 

She had nothing to worried about it wasn’t like one day Maggie will be interest by a women like me. 

As the women talk about the spider that were capable of jumping from a place to another. I smile as I grab my camera and look at her. 

« School paper? » I ask showing her my camera. 

She shake her head as I smile taking my picture of the spider. 

As I try to take a picture of another spider one of my classmate push me and I turn around looking at him. Winn turned his head to, in a protective move activated. 

« Get off. »

« Or what, your father will sue me. » joke Max one of the popular football player of the school. 

Jon’n came by as he put a hand on his chest to calm the boys down. 

« What is going on here? »

They roll their eye as Jon’n push them a bit out. 

« Let’s go » he whispered.

We walk away as we get closer to a little glass box with another spider in it. 

« Hey, look » he said pointing at it with his visit paper information. 

« The fact he his in this position, that’s a protective mode and-» I started as Winn roll his eye. 

« Do you think I really wanted to know? »

I raise my shoulder cracking a smile. I turn aside as I look at Maggie looking at the same spider we did. Winn came by and push me teasingly. 

« Go talk to her... »

« No, you talk to her. » I said shily as Winn look desperate. 

« Okay.» he said laughing as he get himself next to Maggie. 

She turned her head to him as she smile a bit and turn her head back to the spiders. 

« I hate those things.» start Winn as I get closer to hear them talk.

« Yeah, me too » answered Maggie smiling as he dimple appear.

_ Her dimple …  _

« You know when the spider is in this position, it mean it is in a protective mode... »

« Really?»

« Yep...» said Winn as he turn his head to me and I rest behind. 

« The spider had 50 different species.» said the guide.

« Actually 49.»

The visitor frown her eyebrow as Maggie show a little glass cage. 

« There one missing.» mention Maggie. 

She close to it, pushing gently some student as she look closer to the glass box. 

« Well, maybe this one had been move somewhere else, sometime we have to take care of them...»

Maggie shake her head as the guide leave the place, continuing her visit. Winn point the roof as he follow to speak to Maggie. I wish I could easily speak to women like he do. A point of jealousy hit me as Jon’n stop their interaction saying he was missing the visit and he should get back with others.

As Winn shake his head, he leave the place to get back to the group. Maggie stay there a second more as I look at her back. Come on Alex you can do it, just a simple hi. I breath in and out as I watch Winn leave and he turn his head to me and wink to me. It was the moment for me to break the ice. 

I walk in by slowly as I take my camera in my hand. 

« Hey, uh » I start as Maggie return her head to me. 

I froze a second, realizing it was our first real interaction and that she cracked a smile at me. She was, smiling, at me. I showed her my camera as I take a breath. 

« Can I- Can I take a picture of you? I want to take some with student in it. »

Maggie tilt her head and smile after she laughs. 

_ That head tilt… _

« Sure.» answered Maggie as she look behind and place herself smiling at me. 

We had a conversation interaction and a look. The progression we made in one day was so big, I was so proud of myself at the moment. 

« Great.» I answered.

« Where do you want me to be? » she ask. 

« Uh, yeah right there next to the spider, please. » I ask her.

I back off to take a great picture of both of them. 

«Don’t make me look ugly.» joke Maggie. 

How can Maggie ever look ugly, she is just the perfection. I crack a smile as I move my shoulder, told her Alex. 

« That’s impossible.» I said.

She laugh as I look in the camera and Maggie replace her leather jacket. She make the pose and smile as she get ready for the picture. I click on the button top as I take a picture of her. She then put her elbow to try another position and I look at her. 

« Perfect.»

« Is that good? » she ask.

« Yeah, it's great don’t worry. »

As I took my last picture Lucy call her from the line to come back and she wave me a small bye as she get in the group back. 

« Wait-» I get off my look from my camera and look at her « Thanks...» I formulate as she already leaved. 

I look away as I feel something biting my hand. I painfully look on my hand and shake it off. The spider fall away on the floor and leave. I look at it leave as I get up and look at the bite she let on my hand. Jon’n called me to come back in the group as I listened to him. 

…

After that amazing visit to the museum, I get in my house. with my parents waiting for me. I get in and smile a bit as they did too. 

« Just in time for supper.» tell me Eliza. 

« Well actually I’m not really hungry...» 

« Are you sure you don’t want a bite?» ask me Jeremiah.

« No, I’m fine.» I said storming off in my bedroom not listening to them.

I close my door as I put a hand on my desk. My view was blurry and I feel I was going to pass out. I try to focus and stay awake. I walk until my bed as lose the force in my legs. I try to put my arm on my bed as I felt on the floor. 

I grab my blanket as I put it on me. I felt so cold for a second and I felt not so good either. Was I going to die because of that spider bite?

I concentrate on my breath as my body start to shake a bit, something was happening and it wasn’t good. 

\--- The next day ---

I wake up still on the floor. I push the blanket out as I felt the cold. Why was I shirtless ? I then remember the last day and how bad I felt. I was alive! 

I breath out smiling as I look at the roof with my glowing fake star. I stood up as I take my glass and put in on my head and look at the clock. I try to look at the clock but now it was more blurry than usual. I take them off and on, then off and on. Wait, I can now see without my glasses!

I stood myself as I see myself in the mirror and stare at me. Holy shit. 

I put my hand on my stomach as I felt some abs. Since when do I have abs. I then look at my arm and flex them to see my muscle. Did I train all night for it or what?

« Alex, are you alright? » ask my mother. 

« Uh, yeah, I’m… totally fine » I said as I watch myself in the mirror, damn that body. 

« Well hurry up, you are going to be late...»

« Yeah okay...»

I get close to my wardrobe as I take a flannel and look through the window. As my luck kick in, Maggie was in her room to looking at herself in a mirror. I had the chance to see her everyday just looking by the window. 

I look at her smiling as I put my flannel on, it wasn’t time for some creepy stalking. I get off my bedroom as I get down the stairs as the happy women I now was. I tap my dad back as he turn his head to me. 

« I thought you were sick!» he said teasingly. 

I smile as my mom put the plate for the breakfast on the table. I put a hand in my hair to replace them as I get back to take a jacket. 

« Thanks, but I have to go. »

« But you haven’t eat anything. »

« I don't have time, I will miss the bus again!» I explained.

I get off my house with my backpack already ready. I heard the bus as I spot it in front of me. 

« You shame me Maggie.» said the old man as he get out and Maggie leave, speed walking and tear running her cheek. 

I look at the scene as it break my heart. 

« Come back here!» he yelled as Maggie look at him quickly.

« I have to go to school... »

He roll his eye, trigger as I look at it. How he dare to treat her like that, she deserve to be treat like a princess. As Maggie walk to the bus stop I follow her, we still had the same walking traject. She had crossed her arm as she still look so sad. I wanted to hug her and get her tear out of her cheek. Just make her feel better. 

I look at her as she was waiting and I had to do something. i could not just look at her like that. I look at her as I wanted to walk by but then Lucy stop her car in front of her. Offering a lift to the school. She crack a smile as she get in the car and I bite my cheek. 

I look at her leave as the school bus haven’t stop for me and was leaving without me. I look at it and pick a sprint as I tap on the bus wall, it was just a normal routine for me. The bus driver drive more faster as I grab the paper scotch on the bus. I had to admit it, this time I won’t be taking the bus.

After I rip the paper I look at my hand a moment. I really had some new force and new things coming in. I was liking it so far…

-Later at school-

The bell ring as the diner start at school. I had to get myself food at the cafeteria since I didn't had time to make myself a lunch. While I was eating my fried dip in the ketchup. I look up at Maggie smiling as I look at her walk by my side as she slip on a water on the floor. As she was falling on the floor I put both on my hand to take her in my arm as I put her up and take care of her tray with food in it. 

She look at it and then at me surprised as I my hand touch her back. She turn her head to me with a smile. 

« Good reflex.»

I look at her as our face where a couple centimeter from me and I swear our closeness was killing me. 

« Yeah, your, uh your welcome.» I said shily. 

« Your eye, I didn’t realize they were hazel. You have contact now? » she said looking at me through the eye. 

I smile at her and laugh a bit « Uh, yeah... »

She laugh as her eye flick on my lips a moment and she raise an eyebrow. 

« See you around Danvers.» she said returning to her table. 

I had take Maggie in my arm and put my hand in her back. Things were really evolving between us. I stay there, in the same position for a minute. I sit after it on the table back and breath out. As I put my hand on the table and on my fork. I take it back as the fork scotch on my hand. I look at it my eye wide open. I look around to make sure anyone see it as I take it off.

I look at it while some spider web where scotch between it and my hand. As I look at it another one shot on the tray on the other table. With my force I gave a hit as the tray flew and hit the person behind me. People start to laugh as I return to look at who I just hit. 

_ It was Emily… _

She had food all over her polo and oh crap I was scared for my life right now. I stood up as everyone was looking at me in the cafeteria. I didn’t look at her as I leave this place before problem happened with the cabaret following me at my feet. 

I walk quickly in the hallway of the school as I wanted to hide from Emily. I speed up to my locker as I try to open my locker. With a new third sense I could feel she was storming off to me. I could even hear every little things like a paper fly and a bug. What was happening with me today.

I turn around as Emily put her hand in my collar and get back as she was clearly mad. Everyone get surrounded around us. 

« Emily, get back.» she tried to calm her down. 

I was so tired of her and everyone bullying me. Now that I had muscle and some new spider web. Maybe I could beat her and show to everyone I was not a victim anymore. 

« What is your problem, uh, Alex.» she start

« Well you to start. »

« Oh and she responded. I swear you will regret that choice Danvers. » she answer aggressively

She throw her arm to punch me as a slow motion start. I could push my head and see her arm next to my head. She tried another one as I could evitate it. The game was start. As I look around Winn had join Maggie in the group. 

« Can you stop it?» ask Maggie.

As I return my attention to the fight another girl had join by the behind and I jumped to evitate it. It was time to show them what I was now worth for. I kick the other girl in the face as I grab Emily arm. As she take me to push me I punch her in the bully and she levitate until a meter before to found the ground. The principal walked in as his tray fall on his face. 

Everyone was surprised as they left because of the principal. One of the football player call me out for being a jerk and Winn close up to me. 

But all my attention was on Maggie and her surprise face. She had a mix of surprise and angriness. I start to feel bad that wasn’t the Alex everyone know who get angry and hit everyone.

« Hey, that was nice dude. » he tease. 

I look at him as I look at my hand and leave the school. I had to leave this place before hurting anyone else. 

I run and run out of the school. As I was out of everyone view I learn myself on a wall between two building. I pull up my pull look look at my wrist. It was a bit white with a kind of form of spider web. 

I look up as I spot a spider in her spider web. So, when that spider bite my hand, she made me become one of them. That's why I can get out spider web out of my hand. I look at the wall behind me as I put a hand and another as I could easily climb it because my hand could scotch the brick wall. 

After I climb it half I look down and then up, oh my god, I had super power now. I then had fun discovering the power I had. Like jumping from a building and another one. 

I spot on the last one, the other building was too far away for me to jump on, I then think I could use my spider web. I hit my arm in front one time, and fifteen time before to find the way to get it out. I then I to aim to the grue in front of me. As the third shot was the great one. 

I take it in my hand, I had to trust it, I hope it was going to stay even with my pounds. 

_ Ride or die. _

I jump out of the building holding the spider web as it get straight on the other building and I yelled. I let my feet on the ground to stop my speed, I was going to stop my track on a wall and I’m not sure I was going to survive the shock if I don’t stop myself. 

As I guessed, my body hit the wall and i feel on the floor. 

Well there one things I will need to learn about, how to deal with those power. 

… The same night …

I get in my house, after spending the afternoon learning more about my new self. When I enter in my house they were some paint and brush in the living room. Right, I had to help them painting the living room, I forgot…

I close to the faucet has my mom left me a note. It was written that the food was in the oven if I was hungry. My mom had such sweet attention. I look through the window as I heard someone yelling. The dad of Maggie was yelling in her house as Maggie was trying to calm down the situation. I breath out as I wish I could do something to help. 

I get of the kitchen with the garbage, I had to stay out people family problem. Even though I wanted to help Maggie and to be there for her. But I knew it was impossible. As I put the bad in the trash I turn myself around as Maggie had get out of her house in her batman pyjama. 

I look at her a moment as Maggie take of a trail of her tear. 

« You were listening? »

« No I wasn't I was just, picking up the trash...»

« I’m sorry you had to hear that.» she said putting her hand in her pocket. 

« You don’t have to be sorry,  you don't deserve that.»

Maggie turned her head to me and crack a little smile looking at the view a moment. 

« Look about today, at school, I’m sorry »

« You really gave it all. » she start to walk in my way.

« Is she okay?»

« Yeah her bully still hurt and she had to take two shower, but she will be fine.»

I shake my head as I bite my cheek, I never had a longer conversation with Maggie yet and I’m pretty well enjoying it. 

« So where are you going after you graduate? » ask Maggie getting closer to the fenced. 

« I want to move in National City.» I start smiling just thinking about this new life. « Hoping to find a job as a photographer. » I mention as I close myself to the cloture too. 

« Wow, I hope it will work. I can’t wait either to get out of here...»

« What are you going to do.»

« I want to be a cop.»

I smile at her and tilt my head as I replace my hair. 

« Well that’s perfect for a women for you. You are strong and intelligent women... »

She look at me and laugh a bit as we were in each other intimate space. If I wanted I could lean in and kiss her but it was way too soon and she was still with someone else. 

« Well Alex I think the same about you, you should believe in yourself, I think you can move mountains... »

I look at her as I pass my hand in the back of my hair shily. As I was going to move to get closer a car stop by her house. It was Vicky car, I have been use to see it park in front of her house waiting for her to get out of there.

I look at Maggie shily as I was going to leave and she grab my hand.

 «Wait just a moment, please- » she start letting my hand go as I come back in my initial position « Thanks for being there, for listening and to believe in me, it mean the world to me. »

I shake my head as I crack a smile she tip toes as she turn her head to let a sweat kiss on my cheek. She step back as she show me the nicest smile. 

« See you around Danvers...» she said leaving and get in Vicky car. 

She just kiss me on the… she just kiss me on the cheek. I just told myself as I trace my finger on where she let her lps kiss my cheek. 

I wasn’t going to sleep tonight. So I take that time to draw myself a costume, I had to hide myself if I even want to get out and do those spider stuff.

\---

I cut this scene where Alex get in a kind of fight club to get money to buy a car. To impress Maggie later. I’m sorry I’m jumping a lot of scene but I had three days to write that story XD)

\---

« Say cheese!» said the photographed as we smiled for the picture of our graduation.

 I look at Winn as we shake hand. We made it until the end. i’m finally out of school, bullying but also Maggie. I graduated, not having Maggie on my side. I failed and I winned…

As I think about her I see her had a fight with Emily as she leave mad and Maggie breathed in and out. I get closer to her as she look at me. 

« Hey Danvers, congratulation...»

« Hey you to, are you, are you alright? you seem ...sad?»

She breath out and bite her cheek. 

« Emily kind of just broke up with me...»

I open my mouth and close it, how can we broke up with an amazing women like her. 

( I would like to know Alex, I would like…) 

« Oh my god I’m sorry...»

« It's fine, we graduated and that’s a win right?»

« Yeah, of course...»

She kick the dust with her feet as I look at her do and she punch my arm. 

« I’m going to miss see you around... »

« I will too...» I said emotionally.

I open my arm shily as she tilted her head and get in my arm. I stay in her embrace for a couple of second. I made a hug to Maggie for our last goodbye and this was a win. 

I step back biting my cheek. So I will not get to see her everyday and see her smile and laugh. This was the last day I will pass seeing how perfect Maggie Sawyer is. 

« See you around Sawyer... »

She shake her head as I turn around and Winn was waiting for me. He tap my back as I try to contain my ear. She was still living next door for now, and freshly single. The world had send a sign for me… 

After that graduation I get in my bedroom looking at the window, staring at the house of Maggie. I will never get to see her again. get to pass time again and I regret not had making a single move. Maybe we would have end up being together. 

I let some tear falling in my cheek as I feel someone sitting next to me. I turned my head to my mom as I erase every trace of tear. 

« I’m fine it’s just-»

She rub my back with her hand and put her hand on her shoulder. 

« You are going to miss her don’t you... »

« A lot yeah... »

«You will be fine Alex, it hurt now but you will be good okay. I’m right here and i’m not leaving anywhere... »

I let myself cry as I surrounded her with my arm. It's been forever that I had feeling for Maggie and now I was letting her go because of that photography job in National City. I only hope I will get to see her around somehow…

… One week later …

I have decide to save the world, every time I get to save people I take it. If i can take those power to help people around I will likely do it. 

People have seen Spider women, in the new, in the journal and everyone have been talked about me. 

It was the heat of the week, who was Spider women. 

It feel great for once in my life been claims. People where talking about me, well spider women in a such great way. Well somehow they find it special and they wanted to know who I am. But I know I could be in danger if I ever reveal myself. 

I had to hide it from the world, even from the person I like the most 

Like Maggie, that I meet again one week after the graduation…

She was walking of the diner sunshine as she get out of it I spotted her quickly. I try to stop her as I get in front of her. She had not changed…

« Hey it’s me!» I said fully smiling. 

« Hey Alex, what are you doing here! »

« Oh, uh I find a little job for the summer you know» I said showing her the journal and she smile closing her leather jacket. « What about you?»

« I’m going in a interview actually!»

« Oh my god you are, good luck!»

« Get back to work Maggie!» yelled a big man behind as if she turned around and shake her head. 

I look at her as she look down opening her leather jacket. 

« Someone can dream uh..? »

« You should not be ashamed of it, we all start somewhere you know, you will get it one day.»

« You don't have to lie to me...»

« But I’m not, I really do believe in you Maggie, I always did. Look sending journal to people, it's not big but we all start somewhere. Never stop believing Maggie, you never know, you could move mountains one day.»

She look at me with such a big smile. 

« You remember?»

« I remember everything you told me... »

« Great, we should catch up one day, you know...» she said smiling as she was walking away. 

« Yeah, what do you think about a lunch, I will, I will come by at your job and eat something with you... »

She shake her head dimples out as she get back to her work. 

Did she just accept the date… yeah she just did, okay maybe because it's not an official one. 

As I was excited, I walk a but more faster to get to Winn’s place. He wanted to play Mario Kart with me and tchill eating some chips and candy. As I get to his place his dad wave me a hi as he speak in the phone. Winn tap my back as he sit again in his chair. 

«I’m glad your nerd ass is here, I will need your for some maths... »

« I have a date with Maggie.» I finally breathe out. 

« You have a date with Maggie, that's amazing when, where, how ! »

« Well at her work, I said I will pass over to eat with her and, uh, she shake her head.  »

He look at me in the eye as I smile and look at the table. 

« Okay, it's not an official date but-»

« Oh my god Alex!»

« What, it's better then nothing, you remember, one step at time right?»

« I only said that to you because your are useless.»

«I’m not! »

He raise an eyebrow as I breath out. 

« Okay fine I'm a useless lesbian, happy? »

« Yeah, now you get out of here and you prepare yourself to your date not a date. »

« Yeah, but what about-»

« I have to cancel for tonight anyway I have some paper to do for my dad so ...»

I shake my head excited as Winn laugh of my shining mood. Finally I will get to have a dat- a meeting with Maggie...

\--

I had a job at photographer, the fact that I was spider-women help me to have great photo of myself. I get paid for photographing and I can make my own scene and place my camera. 

I fulfill in the daily journal as I spot a carnival, that was a great moment for me to get and have amazing photo that I can store to sell later one day. 

I take ticket for train and take the metro. I pictured people and singer. I then look at the roof as I photograph famous people. Those picture were the one I sell the more. I then spot Maggie in a carnival costume thematic and I smile until I get to see Winn. 

_ Winn? _

What was he there and with Maggie. He even put a hand on her arm and he's, he's going to wait- no. He was going to kiss Maggie on the lips. At least she turned her head from him to make him kiss her cheek, but what the hell. 

My own best friend is trying to get Maggie, was he this desperate to try to flirt with a lesbian! After the kiss on the cheek he looked down at me as I look at him very angrily, he had grab Maggie arm to take her inside. I had to talk to him, peacefully or not. How dare he do that to me. 

Has my ferocity get only intensify, a evil green guys came to us in a flying weird things. What the hell was that. He throw a yellow ball on the balcony where Maggie was as it explode, 

_ Maggie! _

I look down as some piece of the balcony were going to fall on people and I push them out of the way. I was saving people underneath but I had to save Maggie from there too. 

I ran away as I open my flannel with my suit underneath, I put my mask, ready to save people from that evil guy. 

He throw another green ball this time that transform people out of skeletons and they fade away. He get at us as he pop a earth balloon. It was falling on a kid as I had to push him on a side and put it back in the arm of her mother. 

The police, NCPD, try to arrest the green monster as they all ended up punch and K.O on the floor, good job guys. He look at me as I get terrified, this time it was going to be a challenge. 

I get to him as I try to punch him but he stop it right on the spot and he kick me out of his way. He returned on his flying platform as I run away because it start to shot at me. 

« Help!» yelled Maggie has I turn my head to her and the little balcony supporting her fell on the ground has Maggie too.

I jumped to one and another balloon in front of me, jumping out to get closer to Maggie safety. 

I get on the little rest of the balcony as the green guy punch me against the wall. I hit him as he try to push me out of it. I shoot spider web on his face as I look at Maggie and she point the guy to me. 

« Hold on!» I yell as I punch the board flying right in the flame. 

As I hit it on the great spot, the flying board got defective and fly out the green evil. As he was gone away I look at the rest of the balcony that was falling and I look at Maggie falling with it too. I jump out of the balcony as I grab her last minute and turn around to let spider web on top of us to stop the impact of the ground. 

As It get ourself up another time I took another spider web to get us out as Maggie grab me tightly. 

« Hold onto me. »

« Okay...» she whisper as she contain herself from yelling. 

I taked her to a nice garden far away from the carnival as a couple turned to us. I was going to walk away as she grab my arm. 

« Wait, who are you?»

« You know who I am ...»

« I do..?»

I shake my head as she try to think who it could be. Has she was thinking I leave this garden with putting spider web on building helping me to leave this place. I had to talk to Winn and find a way to beat that green evil if he ever come back…

…

I push that door as Winn put himself on the wall as I punch it next to his face. 

« I knew, very painful way to make you explain everything just using my index finger. »

« Look, calm, down okay, I’m sorry I can explain!»

« I hope you have an explanation.»

« Look, I get to see Maggie and you know she has been nice and-» he started as I punch him again against the wall. « Let me finish!»

« Oh yeah, so you can tell me you have feeling for her, uh, and-»

« I’m gay Alex, Okay! »

« Your what? » I said letting of my hand of his collar. 

He take his breath back has he replace his clothing. 

« Look I can’t tell my dad okay. Do you know how bad he could react. Look at how he reacted to you being a lesbian, he thought you were a phase and that if he ever find someone in the family his gay he will... » he started as he get more terrified. 

« Why you have never told me Winn, I’m your best friend! »

« Look I don't know okay, I got scared… I didn't want to lose you..» said Winn sadly. 

« So you talk to Maggie and ask her to be your girlfriend for the day?»

« Yeah, don’t worry she is all yours... »

« Winn you should have tell me asap, I will have not be this mad at you, dang it. »

« Look, I’m sorry okay..»

« It's fine, do you want to play Mario kart, so we can chill down?»

« Yeah, only because you are bad at it!»

I hit him with my elbow as we get in his gaming room. At least he got a great explanation, I didn’t end up losing a friendship and my love interest…

\---

As Maggie get out of her work and I leaved the green evil, I speed run to her and stop her. 

« Hey how was your interview?»

« Great, I’m taken!»

« Really, that's really amazing Maggie, I told you you were going to make it.»

« Yeah, I’m glad too, so you were just coming by?»

« I mean, I was walking by to try to find this familiar face and if your still up for that diner you promise me ... »

« Okay, where are you bringing me Danvers?»

« What about the new restaurant that just open, like the burger cost like 7 dollars and fifteen cents and it’s worth the taste! »

Maggie laugh a bit and tilt her head smiling « I would like a cheeseburger».

« Yeah?»

« Yeah. »

 I smile as we walk side by side to the next restaurant. We talked about everything and anything. Which was nice is that we didn’t let any space moment. No awkwardness, just us. It was only us. 

Eating cheeseburger around a lot of people but the only part that was important was her and I on this table eating and talking. I finally my date with Maggie. 

And you ask me how it end? 

Well, you guesses right, I didn't hug her or kiss her. Because I’m a useless lesbian. 

I looked down a moment as I see Maggie turn the corner as two bad guy followed her. If Alex Danvers can’t have her, maybe spider-women can. She have seen really curious about who was under that mask. 

So I get a print following them by jumping the building. On the roof I shot at them with my spider web and I look down at Maggie as I was upside down looking at her. 

« Of course you came to save me...» 

She close up to me as the rain fall on us, of course it had to rain on their first kiss, didn’t it?

« I was walking by and wait don’t- » I said as Maggie take of my mask and raise an eyebrow. 

I look at her shily as I wanted to leave at this moment. 

« So you knew...»

« Of course I did dumbass, you really think I am a full, I’m a detective spider women, I detect.»

I look at her and smile a bit as the red cover my cheek.

« Well I will leave you in your disappointment.»

« Danvers. »

« Shut up. »

She said as she come closer and put her lips against mine. I get into the kiss too, oh my god I was finally kissing Maggie back. I let myself in that sweet and passionate kiss. I always picture it a sunny and rainbow day, but is perfect to. Maggie is just perfect and her kiss is just perfect. 

As she step back, putting her wet hair back I fell on the floor as I could concentrate on other things than the kiss. 

« Oh my god, are you okay?» she ask me worried.

« Yeah, yeah totally, it didn't hurt » I said putting my hand on my ass as I get up in front of Maggie. 

She roll her eye as she grab me by the neck and share a second kiss with me. 

That night, we kissed and we kiss we had never stop. I mean I haven’t stop. I was finally Maggie Sawyer my better half. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I pictured this fic wayyy better, but I run out of time. I hope you like this Au even though it didn't look like the actual movie. But I did my best to reward Vianca after all her effort she do in this fandom.


	3. Tomb Raider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko, the name of the island my dad was interested about. As he died I decide to find about all this mysteries and find this famous island. I wanted to get alne, but I had to admit that her help was necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I put Mature it's only because of the bad word here, sorry not sorry but at how bad Maggie get injured in the movie I pictured a lot of bad words and I went to add max 10 bad one. Just a notice I cut a scene from the movie since it was really long making this fic in such a short time and I cheated a bit … and I oopp.. ( but there a conclusion of what happened in the scene…)

“May I have your name?” The secretary pushes his glasses up his nose.

I rest my elbow on the counter, adjusting the lapel of my leather jacket. “Maggie,” I answer.

He flicks her eyes away from the computer screen. “Maggie...?”

“Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer.”

He raises his eye on me, wide open and return his head to the sign of the business, as it was my father's family name. With that enumeration he finally let me go. I get to a big room with an old man that was taking the meeting in charge. There was also my step-mother was sitting next to me. 

He finally push me the paper of declaration of death for my dad to me and I had to sign it to receive the heritage. I really had to do it, I didn't have a lot of money in bank. If I wanted to continue my boxing fight and live comfortably, I had to do it. I then take the pen, hesitating, the old man opened his wallet and take off a piece of wood. He gave it to me and told me that if I wanted it, I had to sign the paper. I take it in my own hand as I analyse it. This object was really mysterious, probably another puzzle that my dad was giving to me. 

Mey dad and I has been used to do a lot before, before he left the house for work and never come back. I had fun with this object, turning it from one side to the other. For a compartiment to finally unlock. I take it out as I find an object inside. I take a piece of paper and discover a picture of my father and I in it. This picture was far away, I was maybe 7 years old on that picture. I let it on the side, look at a key inside the little compartiment. I turn it every side to understand what could this possibly open. I watch the piece of paper, reading what was on it. Maybe that could help me in my questioning. 

_ The first letter is your last destination.  _

I said this sentence again and again in my head, I finally catch what it could be. I had my own idea of where all the answer my question was. I get up in a storm, ignoring my step-mother calling my name, I quit the building of my dad. I get on my Ducati and put my helmet on my head and I was on my way to resolve that mystery. I had to resolve it, whatever it cost, maybe it really was the last puzzle my dad was given to me, and I had to resolve it both hands up. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I get off my moto in front of the house of my dad. I knew exactly where to search if I wanted to find an answer to my question. I get into a king of way underground with a slab written on it with my father's name. Like it was a tombstone. 

_ The first letter is your last destination  _ …

I look at the letter and press on the R. It push as a hole for a key open in front of me. I taked the key and try it in the hole and turn it. It has open a secret way. 

After the hole completely open I walk down it. Finding a desk with a lot of paper on it. I try to find something that could help me in my quest. I grab a box, written on it Himiko. I find there a lot of things like maps and most of all a necklaces. 

I had to get to the island and find where this was leading too. Yamatai, I was coming to you.

_ Hong-Kong _

I get off my taxi, putting my pony tail in the back.With my 800$ that I get from the pawn shop, I will be fine for the rest of the trip. I was walking in the street as I had to find the boat.

 I was trying to talk to someone, but no one could understand English. Finally a group of young men approach me talking my language to help me. I breath out, as finally I was maybe going to find it. I show them the picture, as some couples second after, the leader have stolen my backpack.

I was furiously mad, but what they do not know, is who they just did that too…

They all run their life out as I reach out to them. They weren’t going to get off me that easily. If I can take a bike and get hit by a police car, ending up full of paint. I can easily catch them all. I run as I get easily to them. After a couple of seconds, I could catch one of the guys by the collar and take my backpack back, thinking they will give up. 

But, obviously they weren’t going to. I had to jump on a boat and another one. I end up on a boat call Endurance.I was right where I had to be. The leader of the gang close up to get, getting out a knife in his pocket. Menacing me to give him my backpack. I breath out as we hear someone shooting with a shotgun. 

“Get out of here, bastard!” a woman yelled abruptly. 

I get up looking at the tall redhead women. She replaced her hair as she watched me. With her white tank top that reveals her arm muscles and her short. 

“Thank you.”

She points her arm at me and then let it down angrily

“What are you doing on my boat?” she asks aggressively.

“I’m-I'm not with them! I’m just searching for a woman named Alex Danvers.”

She moved her arm up as she looked at the left biting her cheek. 

“Congratulation you found her, now get out of here.” she points again her gun at me, looking tipsy.

“Excuse me, but I really have something to say,” I try to formulate and she moved her arm to me. 

I moved to the left walking as she still point her arm at me. 

“Get out.” she mention again as I get my arm up

“Look I’m not here to have problem, I just-» I continue my way going top walking out the boat

“Don’t stop.”

I put my hand still in the air, at the border of the boat and breath out. 

“Please stop pointing that gun on me.” I said hearing a bang behind me. 

I turn around and see the tall red woman on the floor and I breathe out rolling my eye.

“Perfect.”

I get to her walking closely, making sure she wasn’t going to wake up and beat me up. I pick her up in my arm to get her in the boat. I put her down a shower on the floor and take the shower head and splash water on her. She wake putting a hand on her face. 

“My dad, J’onn J’onzz ,” I start as she sat herself on the shower, her back on the wall protecting herself the best she could of the water. « He had proposed to buy your boat.» I mention as I stop to splash her to let her talk. 

“No, no.” She said putting a hand for me to not restart again. “Look I don’t know that name…”

“It was you, I know.”

I said taking a paper in my pocket as Alex take off the water on her face and pass her hand in her hair. 

“Your name is Alex Danvers. And that is you” I show her the picture as she was breathing out and replacing her white tank top. 

I could see through it and see her black bra. I let her look at the picture with confusion. 

“Yeah, I know my name, thanks,” she said taking the paper in her hand to look closer. 

“It’s also the name of my dad, he is the one who has to write this,” she points the paper resting back in the shower. 

She put a hand in her face look to be a bit in pain. She get her normal breath back and I put the paper in my pocket.

“Okay then I have to speak to him,” I say, and she smiles at me, teasing.

“You are hundred like that—” she started with a teasing voice and I take the shower head back and splash her in the face as again she protect herself. 

“Where is he?” I ask has I stop to splash her and she looked at the floor raising her hand angrily. 

“Look, I don’t know where he his,” She takes her breath and start again “One day, he left the boat,” she continues and I bite her cheek desperate. “And then, I never saw him  again...» she pass a hand on her forehead to take off the water as I was thinking. 

“And when was that? Seven years ago?» I ask as she raised her head and look at me in the eye. 

As the water fell on her cheek, with those freckles and her hazel eyes look at me. She looked to be shocked at my question as she decide to get up. I step back as she get herself a towel and finally I was going to have some answers. I put all the evidence I had on the table as Alex join me drying her face and her hair a bit. She put herself on a couch as she listened to me with the towel on her face, letting a hand pressed on it. 

“I think I know where our dads go,” I said looking at some maps. 

“Somewhere deep in the ocean,” she said, breathless. 

I cross my arm and crack a smile looking at the paper and all those evidence. 

“They were traveling to an inhabited island somewhere around Japan,” I say, cracking another smile at her. I put my finger on the map, circling around it. “It was called Yamatai.”

I take a breath.

“I’m going there to try to understand what happened.” I say, looking back up at Alex, who scoffs.

“Good luck with that, there at least six thousand islands in the middle of Japan, and most of them are inhabited.”

“Yeah, I guess so, but I have a map,” I say, opening up another map on top of the last. “I just have to know what this means.” I trace my finger on the crude drawing penciled in on the paper.

I look at Alex as she take off half of her beach towel to look at me with one eye. 

“They’re here, at these coordinates” she said, said as she looked at the clock and put the towel back on her face and I add “The one of the Island.”

“It’s the hands on the clock, same time,” she adds.

I look at her and turn my head back laughing at her answer. “The hand on a clock?” I repeat, a bit sarcastically. “There;s no way it’s hands on a clock, it’s—”

I examine the drawing again, thinking for a moment.

She’s right. “They’re the hands on the clock,” I finish.

I take back the notebook as I think. I look back at Alex who wasn’t gonna move a muscle to help me I think as open another map.  Hearing me opening the map, Alex get off the towel of her face and sit hersefl on the couch looking at the map passing a hand briefly on her wet undercut. 

I put my finger in a place on the map and look at her as she stared at her hand and her nails. She raises her head at me looking at me as I stop on her lips for a second and then lock on her eye. I smile at her, getting excited as she looked confused. I turn my head to the map as my finger was still on the map. 

“It’s on this island!”

“It’s in the middle of the Devil’s Sea,” she mention breathless. “We can tighten up a rock at our feet and jump off the boat, the result will be the same.”

I look at her cracking a smile “It will be an adventure at least! » I said laughing. 

She gets up with her mug that she take a sip and walk around the table. 

“Dying is no edventure,” she put a hand on her forehead replacing a stray of her half wet half dry hair. 

“You don't want to know what happened to them?” I ask. 

“It doesn’t matter to me,” she simply replies, walking a bit away from me.

I roll my eyes in exasperation as she ignores my presence. 

After a minute, she turns to me, not looking me in the eyes. “Look, I’m busy,” she says, “I have a lot of things to do.”

She walks away, and my view of her is cut short as she rounds the nearest wall.

_ Alex leaned her back on the wall a moment breathless. That word that this woman, Maggie have spoke to her, just remember her a part of her past. Her dad, to be specific. At this moment, when she looked at the frame with a picture of her and her dad. She keeps thinking about him, about some memory she still share with him. As she told herself. He will always be on her side… _

I heard Alex breath out as I feel guilty of putting all those thing on her. I look at the table with poker cards and token. She may not know Alex very well, she had met her couple of minutes before. But she could conclude a lot of things with all the stuff in the boat that she had.

I tap my finger on the map and look at her go as she take off a little bottle of alcohol.She wasn't here to conclude anything. But, somehow Alex looked to have some playing and alcohol problem…

“You lost it last night, huh?” I mention putting my back on the wall crossing my arms. 

Alex appeared in the doorframe, looking a bit mad as she bite her cheek.

“Maybe I’m celebrating a win. How would you know that?” she answers stiffly, disappearing from the doorframe. 

“Well, it looks like you drown yourself in your grief rather than in celebration.”

I look at Alex as she plays with her hand with a little alcohol bottles. I get off one of my boots and take it in my hand. Taking the money out of it. I put the amount of money on the table with my boots and look at her. She again appear in the doorframe and look at the money on the table. She close up to the table with still her mug in her hand. She leaned on the stairs as she looked at me seriously. 

“It’s all yours if you bring me to Yamatai.”

“And what do I buy with this a coffin?» she teased sarcastically. 

I lean closer as I still crossed my arm. 

“Okay, then, I’ll find another boat like yours,” I said leaning to get the money back. 

As my finger touch the money, Alex covers her hand with mine, featherlight as she looks at me closely.

“Even if you had a boat, or even two, you will drown there. You won’t even make it off the harbor.”

I look at her, menacly as I spotted her dog tag on her neck. I look again at her face. She will not win this easily, not with me. 

“You need a real captain, an expert.”

I look let her up and down as her wet white tank top make me see her abs through it. I knew she could get me there safe and sound. I look at her in the eye, letting the silence raise. She wasn’t looking away, she was looking at me seriously and deeply in the eye. I liked the way she answered. As the environment was now filled with some sexual tension and-

«What the other boots had in.» she said finally break the ice and a bit of a mood. 

I crack a charmly smile as she did too. We both laugh  bit as I get off my second boots and put the rest on the table. She take it and put it in her pocket. I look at her leave the place to get outside and move the boat. 

Finally this adventure sound more fun now than before…

…

The boat floating all through the ocean, the cold but likely fresh air. The sound of bird yelling far in the sky. That was the type of adventure I sign for. For now it looks like a great vacation. I could easily relax before we get to that death sea. Also before we get to that island. We don’t know what will happen there, and I don’t even know if I want an answer. What was important, was the present moment. 

As Alex and I travel in the ocean, peaceably. I didn’t let her do all the work. Maybe I paid her to get me through the ocean. But I wasn’t going to just watch her go. Even though the view was really great to watch. 

_ We passes 4 days in that boat together.  _

_ The first day, _

I tried to open that puzzle that my dad has in is desk. With my note and my paper and a pen. I 

tried to understand how to open it. As I was flicking the page and listening to his tape. I heard my belly growl. It was still growling, it’s been 10 minutes he hasn't stopped. But I didn’t want to eat until I found what was in it. 

I turn in upside down, to the right and the left. My nose smelled food as my bully growl more. Maybe I should let myself some break and eat. As I was looking and analyzing my puzzle, I see a little blue bowl moving to my eye. I raise my head to Alex with still the same clothes, but dry. I smile at her, it was such a nice attention. She eats the contain of her bowl up as she smiles at me and look at what I was doing. She then takes a chair to eat and read the journal. Sometimes I spot her staring at my work, or at me. 

I wasn't going to get mad at her staring, it wasn’t in a bad way, anyway, not always. I could not be mad at her staring at me with that tight tank top I had. I turned a side of the puzzle as Alex watch me and put a hand on mine. I look at her and she take the puzzle away from me. I wanted to grab it back and she shook her head, pushing the bowl with a spoon in it. 

She pointed it at me as she took another spoonful of her own. I laugh as I take one and taste it. It was good enough, maybe not a five-star meal, but a great meal for a boat like this. At my surprise Alex was very kind and taking care of me. I was picturing her as a take care of yourself women. I appreciate this attention. 

It was hard on the day that we share a bed, that we pass all those time together, not saying much. We speak about nothing and everything, we had plenty of day to pass together. There is no TV, no computer, no cellphone. Just the two of us and I can't hide some time I just want to grab her face and- 

_ The second day. _

Alex had to repair something in the motor of the boat. Wearing a white tank top, but this time it was a clean one. She had a bit of oil in her face as she take some key to move some screw.

Honestly  didn’t know what she was doing, at least she know what she was doing. I’m not going to lie that like this repairing that motor, turned me on in a way that surprised me. She looked quietly hot with that concentration. If she wasn't a lesbian before… 

She turned her head to me as she spotted me looking at her. Her cheek change to red and I smile a bit. She points to me some cord and ask me to pull it. I close to it and pull them. As I was doing my job, the one she ask me too, I could feel her looking my butt. 

They really had to do that lesbian trap in a boat for a trope, didn’t they? I helped Alex this time with the food. She look to be exhausted of her hard working and I let her relax on the couch as I make the food for both of us. 

When I come back, she was asleep on the couch and I let the meal on the table. I look at her peacefully sleeping. She was just so beautiful when she sleeps. I look at her fluffy and clean hair that she cleaned this morning. I pass a hand in her hair as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me and stretch to rub her eye. She sits on the couch and I pass he the bowl and she tap the place next to her. We eat our meal together, as we did it everyday. But this time it was closer, our legs touch and our arm touch. I just wish a day, close one, where this time it will be our body, as well na-

_ The third day,  _

I wanted to wash myself and I look at the shower, it was easy to splash Alex, but to understand the function of an actual shower. I put the shower head as it initial place as I fell on the floor. But it feel again and again as I try to understand how it works. I feel somebody was behind me and my conclusion were right, someone laughed behind me. 

“Having fun, Danvers?” I tease. 

“I am actually, need some help?”

“Nope, I’m an independent woman, I will find the solution alone.”

I said as I tip toes and put it back as it falls. I whisper a little  _ fuck _ as I take the shower head in my hand looking up. It didn’t take more time as I feel Alex closing her body too my back. Literally, I feel her breasts and her abs through my back. As this wasn't painful, her breath in my neck was the thing that was killing me. If she adds a kiss I will not be able to control myself. 

She put her hand on mine and put it up as I top toes and my ass gently touch her groin. Jesus, if it wasn't more hotter five seconds before. She clip the shower head in the top and she leaned back as she let a laugh. I am glad she step back and not laugh in my neck…

I turn around and smile gently at her. 

“You’re welcome.”

She leave like that as she let me all by myself. I wanted her to join me, but anyway I don’t know if we both enter in that really tight space. Taking a shower in the boat wasn’t the best experience. The shower was cold, at least it could relax my hot body. When I finished cleaning myself, I feel better andI smell better. I just smelled like Alex and not it kind of not helping my horny gay ass. 

I put a towel around myself as I dried my hair and get out of the shower. I pick up the clean clothes on the floor and see some feet. I look up and Alex raise her eye to me and spit her sip of water. She caught a bit as she chokes. I crack a little smile as I walk to the bedroom to change. 

I get off the bedroom and Alex was outside to change the sail.  _ I was reading the note of my date on his notebook. Alex had join me offering a hot coffee. At least we could have coffee here. I turned the puzzle and finally I made it, it open. Alex leaned in to see what it was. I look at her smiling and let it in the side. It was to open the door when we will get to the island. I decided to finish the notebook, I had to know if there anything else I should know.  _

_ “  _ I like your hair like that...» she said passing a hair in my natural hair. 

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it,” I tease.

She cracks a smile, as she looked at me reading and she looks back at me. 

“I’m going to sleep, don’t work too hard,” she said finishing her coffee and put the empty mug on the counter. “If you don't join me in one hour, I'll get your ass in the bed.”

_ The fourth day. _

 When I helped Alex with the cord and the boat. I wince, shaking my hand and pulling them up to my face to examine them. They were red, burning around the burns and blisters from pulling the rope.

Alex looks at me worriedly, walking up to me and cupping my hands gently in hers. She brought me in the boat and told me to sit on the kitchen counter. She gave me a towel to give pressure to stop the bleeding, the time she got the first aid box.

She came back and told me to pass my hand under the water. I did and she take my hand on her. She passed a little dry towel and then look at me. 

_ « It's going to burn... » she whispered gently.  _

I shake my head and close my eyes, when she passes the alcohol over my skin. It burned like hell, and I hiss a loud  _ Fuck _ as she goes over the area again. Unfazed, Alex expertly unwraps a roll of gauze and circles it around my hand. She rips the end of it with her teeth and smooths the bandaging over my hand, making sure it was snug enough to stay in its place for the rest of the day.

My hand drops to my lap as she lets go to put everything back in her first-aid kit. “Are you okay?”

I nodded quickly, but she still takes my hand again, turning it back and forth and pushing down at my fingers.

She closes my hand into a fist and lifts it up to her lips, kissing the back of my knuckles. I smile as she goes to put the kit back in its original place.

When Alex comes back from the other side of the room, I slide off the kitchen counter.

“Thank you.”

She smiles as she was going outside to finish the work and I follow her. She turned around before to get upstairs and put a hand on my arm. 

“You should really get some rest. You can stay here, there’s not much left to do.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” she says, eyes sofs as her smile, “Don’t worry.”

I shake my head as she gave me a little smile before she leaves and I was alone. I take time to make us a supper. I knew our vacation was almost done and it was hurting me. I was going to leave for the island and never see her again. If only I should take our last day together, to have-

_ A few hours... _

I let myself fall on the bed, Alex was already on her side eye close. I close mine the heart empty. Just a kiss before leaving will be worth it. A great and passionate goodbye kiss. Whenever I come back from it, I knew where to find her so we could make-

I jump out of my dream, my eyes wide open. It was only midnight, I fell asleep for 5 minutes. I turn around as Alex was nowhere to be found in the bedroom. I get off the bed, calling her name. No answer was given. I finally found her outside sit on a chair 

“Let me guess, you can’t sleep either?”

I breath out as Alex get up and I put myself on the border. Alex wears a cute red flannel underneath the same white tank top. I breath out as she joins next to me and make our arm touch looking at the view, with the wave and the stars. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“Enjoy it, because soon, we’re going to sail right into the most dangerous waters between Hong-Kong and California,” Alex push back a stray of my hair and I smile “our dad know where to get his vacation place,” she jokes.

“Yeah, he had the sense of surprise, apparently,” I breath out as we both look back at the view. 

Ours legs touch by the move of the boat and I try to focus on the water. 

“But, now I’m thinking that he’s maybe a bit crazy.” I joke.

_ Alex crack a laugh and I crack a smile as I wanted to put my head on her shoulder… _

“He didn't look like he was sure of what was the reality or not.” I start turning around as the water get me a bit nauseous. Alex scotch her right hand close to my hip and let me some space. 

She was facing me as my back lean into the fence. I was stuck right here and I feel like Alex was only getting close… 

“He was stuck on a bloody queen of the antiques.” I joke. 

Alex laugh out loud and bit her lip a bit looking me in the eye. 

“Some men,,” she jokes, rolling her eyes, and I laugh.

She put her other hand close to my hip and I keep breathing. 

“And those men are stupid,” I reply, holding up a finger.

She crack a smile laughing and she traces her finger on her right hand. To the bottom of the top of my arm. I watch her doing as she slowly was killing me. She stopped her track as she lifted my chin up and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Alex was just so close to me. I just give myself a push and we could join our lips. 

But, I wanted it to be all about her, I let the feeling raise as I close my eyes, enjoying the moment. She closed her body together, if only they weren't clothes between us… 

She passed her hand on my collarbone and flatter my cheek with her thumb. I could feel briefly her lips close to mine. She turned her head a bit as she slightly let a kiss on my cheek. 

“Good night, Sawyer. Sweet dreams.”

I opened my eyes as Alex looked at me smiling and she was walking away from me. 

“What?” I said and she laughs as she get in the boat.

 If I didn’t have the proof that she wasn't playing with me and that she did want me. Now I had it, hitting my face. But she decided it was time to be patient … 

...

I wake up in panic as the boat was moving a lot. I heard a loud thunder and rain. That didn’t sound good at all. I stood myself in panic moving the duvet and Alex wasn’t there, again. I jump out of the bed as I fly a second and hit the wall. I get out of the bedroom and look through the window as the view I had was pretty scary. The waves were giant. 

The panic invade all my body and I had to find Alex. I get out of the bet and get a hit by water as it rain on me. I get in the cockpit where I find Alex driving the boat through the wave. She was also soaked to the bone as I was. She looked at me and then on front, focusing on the driving as she moves the hilm.

“I was getting worried that you wouldn’t wake up.”

I close to her, next to her driving as I see in front.

“We found it, Maggie.”

« Yamatai.»

The boat hit a wave and we both tumble and fly toward the opposite wall, crashing into the tall glass window.

I hear something shatter.

_ Fuck! Perfect, just _ perfect _. _

The wheel was turning alone as Alex jump on it to control it and I put my hand on the wall to stable myself. Alex panic as she tries to turn the wheel. 

“I can’t control anything, we have jump off boat!» she yelled as she opened a white box. 

“What?”

Alex turn to me as she takes a gun and look at me with panic. 

“He will drown in the water and he will not last long, » she explained. “We have to go! Now!”she yelled as she get out of the cockpit. 

It was so sudden, couple of seconds before I was in bed with Alex, putting my head close to her shoulder. In a paisible and calm moment. Here we are to have to leave the boat and save our life.

_ Ride or die… _

I get out of the cockpit couple of seconds after Alex that point the sky with her gun. She shot, has a red fire hit the sky. We see in face a gigantic wave and I had no clue what we could do to survive. We get down on the first floor as Alex try to walk on the board. 

“No, wait!”

Alex turned her head to me, as she tries to look at me with all the water hitting her face. 

“My dad’s research!” I yelled as I was getting in.

“No, don’t! Let it go, Maggie! I heard Alex yell as I didn’t listen. 

I get in, as I hit every wall and fulfill every paper I found first in the boat. I get the more important and put it in a plastic bag. I let it in a backpack and get out of the boat. I was going to get out of the boat but as soon as I was getting out the door, a wave passes through it and push me on the floor. 

_ Oh fuck.  _

I try to find my breath as I put my hand on the floor. Alex opened the door and showed me her hand. I grab her hand as she grabbed me up and then take me out. 

“Fast, Sawyer.”

We get out as Alex was leading the way and as we walk, I see a giant rock and I panicked. That was the end of my life and I could not even cuddle Alex before dying. 

“Alex!” I yelled as I push myself to the left to not receive the shock and die on the spot. 

The boat hit the rock as we both jumped on the floor. We both try to get up, we have to leave this goddamn boat. If we don’t we let our live there…

Alex was on the other side with a big part of the break both between us. I point behind her and yelled. 

“The safety boat!”

Alex shook her head as she turned her head and get to the boat. I wish I could help her or be close to her. We never know if a wave can hit me and send me to another country.

I look up as they were some ladder rungs. I jump as I get it and try to pass over the stack of debris.

I pass one to another as I see Alex taking the boat. Finally I push myself as the boat it another time the rock. I fall on the floor and look at Alex, I get up. We had to survive, we really had too. I wasn't going anywhere. 

“Alex!” I scream, watching as a giant wave of water rushes over Alex’s side of the boat.

I didn’t know where was Alex or even if she was fine. But right now, I had to take care of my own life. I start to run as the boat hit the rock another time and was breaking right behind me. I run on the board of the boat, evicting obstacle and arriving at the end I just jump out of the boat. I end up in the water. 

The boath was breaking ending up in a lot of piece. I swim out of the water to get some fresh air. The thunder only get worse as the rain. The wave hit my body and I instinctively yelled Alex name.

“Alex!”

The water rushes over me again. I gasp for air.

I call for name again.

“ _ Alex _ !”

And again. 

“ _ Aleeex!” _

But she never calls back.

In that moment, I think of the things I’ll never see again.

_ Her soft beautiful face in the morning… _

_ The coffee she always prepare me as I liked it _

_ And her… _

_ Just her. _

Gone, just like that.

Now wasn't the time to think about what I may have lost. But it was a question of surviving. So I started swimming, swimming for my own life. The wave hit me on the left and the right making my swim hard to do. 

As it is, the wave also help me by giving me push to get easily to the island. I finally found a place to relax for a moment. Far away for the danger of the ocean. My hand touched the sand and it feels so great to finally found the firm ground. I take my breath back a moment. 

I crawl on the sand to get away from the wave still hitting my legs. I had to get out of it, everything. It was dark, I couldn't even see my own hand. But as I close up adn with the thunder lighting in front of me. 

_ I could see a tray, a stray of body. And I was getting close and I was getting hope, was it-— _

_ … _

I woke up slowly as I wanted to lie in my bed a good moment in the morning. But that bed wasn’t smelling softly like Alex. I opened my eyes slightly as I see my hand and then see a can that someone tried to open. I raise my eyes up as a man with short dark hair and a bit of barb was focus on his can. I breath out, hearing the metal squick and feeling my body dry.

“She’s waking up...» he said slowly. 

“Where am I?” I finally formulated breathless. 

I run my hand around the back of my head, where I feel a stabbing pain.

“I was getting worried,” he says.

I look at my hand as I see dry blood and panicking as I sit on my bed looking at my hand and the mysterious men. 

“You hit a reef,” he continues, “You’re lucky to be alive. People die around those waters.”

There was something I didn’t feel about him. Even thought I was mysteriously alive and he probably was saying the truth. There was something wrong with him. 

“It's almost impossible to get on this island…” he started “And more again to leave it.”

All this conversation was leading to nothing and all I cared about was where was my backpack. With all the paper I practically gave my life to save them. 

The man taked it and showed it in the air. He knows my action pretty well for someone who just meet me. 

“Here,” he said putting my backpack next to his feet. “Now, what are you doing here, Maggie Sawyer?”

I frown my eyebrow as he finished his sentence, how could he know my name. Often if I speak in my sleep, there is no other option. 

« Look, I’m sorry it's been a long time since I haven't receive anyone here. Let me introduce myself,” he says. “My name is Maxwell Lord.”

He stared at me has my bully growl pretty hard, he flicks his eye to my midriff and then back up to my eyes.

“You look hungry.”

He gets up his chair as he gets to a half of a wall can of food. He takes one of the tops and give it to me after he opened it. I I didn’t complain about the boat food we make. Now was the time, the container must have been in not the best form. It was very low quality food. 

But I had to take it if I wanted to survive the day. I had to do it, I get here and I have to make it worth it. Unless she would have died for nothing…

My heart squeezes a moment as I imagine Alex died. She probably did I see her get hit by a wave. I hope she is not and I will find her back one day and we could reunite. I will put my hope on that. 

Max follow to speak to me and all I did was thinking that he was hella crazy. After eating, I had to find a way to leave him and get to the place my dad wanted me to find. 

I heard a lot of laugh behind me as Max raise his eye, He stood up from his cheap white plastic chair from Walmart. As he was watching what was happening, I thought it was a great moment to start speaking.

« What kind of work you are supposed to do?»

«Oh, different things, it depends on what my boss asked me to do….  »

I hear something explode as he slowly start to walk to his own place to sit. I rush to get my backpack back. I put my hand in it, fulfilling the paper as I try to find something

Max holds up a notebook in the air. 

“Is this what you’re looking for?”

He opened it and check some page has he still speak to me saying none important things. I just needed to get my stuff back and leave this goddamn creepy man and tent. He stood up after telling me my dad was the one who founded the center of Himiko. He close to me to make me scare has he put his face not even 10 centimeters away from me. Honestly there was no much then disgusting feeling growing up. 

“What do you know about my dad?” I ask as he put a hand on my face. 

I wanted to push his discuss himself with a discuss smelling of sweat away from me. But he has a gun in his back and I was pretty sure he was ready to use it. 

“You look so much like him,” he says, caressing my cheek with a finger. I jerk away from it, looking at him skeptically. He pays no mind.

“You’ve got the smarts, too.”

He turns away watching some paper on his desk as I try to plan my exit. 

“Where is he?” I ask.

He stays silent.

“Where  _ is _ he?” I shout, and he turns to me.

“I killed him.”

He says it like an anchor forecasts the weather.

I shake my head to the right and the left, there was no way I was in the front of the killer of my dad. I was sure that deeply inside he wasn't dead… 

I get up on shock as I get off the tent. Finally getting outside, seeing the sun, feeling it. The rock in front of me exploded in a little part. I jump a bit as I look around, where was I?

A lot of people, probably slave getting some stuff somewhere and I was mad at this. As I stay frozen in front of this scene, a military close up to me and grab my arm. 

“Come  _ on _ ,” he pushes me forward.

I walked in front as he told me, getting down the hill. The military yell at the slave to get faster with their box. I stop breathless in front of how they treated them. The military grab my arm again has me push my back to move. 

« Let’s go, move.» he said aggressively. 

I see people get push, get beaten and I wanted to say something. I wanted to see people from getting hurt. The military push me again tired. 

“ _ Walk _ .”

He pushes me a last time in front of another guy and ask me to tighten up my hand together. At first I try to move my hand but I go to conclude they were no issue. I turn my head to the right desperate as another slave was there. With a red flannel and a short red undercut- Alex? 

Was it?

 It can’t be… 

The woman turned her head to me as she hear a noise behind her and—

_ Alex. _

She was alive. 

My heart beat and I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. She survived the ocean, of course she did she's a strong woman. All the pressure and all the emptiness I feel, was now all out of my body. My mission was to find what was my mission that my dad sent me. But somehow, now it was to start a life with her. 

I wanted to smile at her, I wanted to call her, to speak to her. But mostly I wanted to jump in her arm and stay in her embrace, forever. 

Alex looks like she has the same thing running through her mind. afterall she haven’t see me since the boat crashed down. She must have concluded the same things about my surviving. She must have thought I was dead. 

Has she froze looking at me, probably was as excited to find out I was alive. A military pass beside her and push her back and yelled: “Get back to work.” 

Alex continue to shovel the sand as she gave me one last look. 

“Maggie Sawyer.” Max yelled. 

I return my head has the guardian keep my arm in his hand. He showed the notebook in the air as he cracked a little diabolical smile. 

“You should have never come here, but I’m glad you did. We are leaving ... » he yelled to everyone on the site.

All the military has shot some bullet in the air with theirs guns in excitation. They yelled to the slave to pack the stuff, that we were leaving. Has they yelled this, Alex stopped her job to look a moment at me surprised and I was too. Where were we moving, was all my fault. But maybe this accidental misadventure was meant to be. 

...

They gave us some bag with stuff in it. As the military were always yelling to advance and to get faster. I made my way to walk next to Alex that turned her face to me and stay silent for a moment. At least we were in the middle of between two militaries. If we wanted to talk we could and not getting caught. 

“I’m so glad you’re alive,” I said as Alex turned her head to me, not answering and to break the ice I speak again, “Who are all these people?” I whisper.

“For the most some shipwrecked sinners, some other had pay people in hoping to change their lives, and they ended up here.”

Max popped his head out of the line to watch us as we stop talking and I look at Alex. 

“He murdered my father. He told me.”

She looked at me with compassion as she takes a breath, biting her tongue. 

“He had killed mine.”

I turn myself to Alex in shock as she changes her bag of hand and I feel a rush of adrenaline. I just wanted to knock that guy down. 

“They saw him, he killed him in cold blood?”

“I’m sorry,” I said as she turned her head to me and then in front, she was clearly mad at me. 

“Look, I’m sorry I have brought you here, but at least we are alive. Why you have to be so mad at me? It's not like I plan all this...»

“What do you want me to say, Maggie? You bring me here, practically killed both of us at least twice. And now, we’re stranded on an island, locked up in some type of prison with the man who killed.

I look down, biting my lip.

“How could you expect me to not be angry with you?” Her voice breaks at the last word, and she whips her head away from me when the beginnings of tears form in her eyes.

She gets back to shoveling, panting in exertion and anger as she tears into the ground.

I back up when a mound of dirt is thrown at my feet.

I stare after until I feel a shove on my shoulder. the couple rest of minutes went silence as I still felt Alex was mad at me and I understood her reaction. I just wishes she could enjoy the moment we have to ourself.

Max had stop everyone has he opened the notebook, the arch in the draw, was there in front of us. We were their, were my dad wanted me to be. After a lot of time, energy and money. I’m finally here, to honor my dad unaccomplished mission.

…

As we pass by hand stuff to one to another, I watched Max far away. He was reading my notebook again. Alex was next to me in the line. She didn’t look mad to me again and it was great to be like that back again. I flick my eye and turn my head and show my tied hand to Alex that gave me the petrol can as she looked at me. 

We both lock eyes a moment as she cracks a little sime. Even if our day where hard, a lot of work for not enough food and break. Alex made my happy… of course she was… 

“Are you still mad at me?» I ask whispering as she passed me another small box. 

“No.”

The guardian close to us as he looked angry and I shut my mouth off. Max has left his notebook, letting it in his pocket. Closing up to us as he pointed his gun to me. Alex shoulder raise up as her protective mode appear. 

I was breathless and scared. Honestly with this crazy man I will not be surprised if he shot me because I talked. I swallow hardly my saliva and I look at him my eyes wide open as I try to breathe. 

My heart raced as Alex looked at me and at him with such angryness. The sweat flowed on my forehead as the silence rise. Everyone had stopped their work looking at what was happening. 

After clinching the gun and look at me angrily. He put his gun down as I breath out some air. The nervousness as leave my body. He has decided to let me alive and I was grateful for this. I had so many things to do before dying… 

Max left the place silently as he passes next to a guardian. He yelled to continue the work we were doing. I look at Alex as she looked at the guardian and then another one. She was making a sort of a plan. She then with the right hand take the shovel and put her other hand on it. I don't know what she had in mind, but I was pretty sure they were escaping this place not far away. 

Alex turned her head to me as we look a moment at each other Alex taked a deep breath. 

« Are you ready?» she whispered and I haven’t had the time to respond as she turned herself to the guardian next to her.

“Hey! You.” she said as he turned his head and she take a swing to hit his head with her shovel. 

I opened my mouth in shock and my eyes were wide open. Jesus, I didn't know Alex was capable of this. As I looked at her does she turned away, still her shovel in her hand and look at me. 

“Go!” she yells, but I stay still, frozen.

I don't want to let her go. ” Maggie, go! Get out of here!” she repeat as this time I listened to her, only thinking about saving my life and leaving  this place of slavery. 

I run my life as Alex hit another guardian with her shovel. She was trying her best to save me on her side, having my back. On my turn I runned and escaping every bullet that the guard try to shot at me. 

As I jumped on a rock to climb, but fall on the floor. I hid under on second under a rock. Alex hit a rope that on the other side it the guardian who was shooting at me. This women really cared about my life more then herself…

As the guardian hit the floor and was hurt. I started to run again, escaping far as I could go. I was escaping in the jungle, passing the three and still moving in zig zag to escape the bullet from the guardian who followed me by the behind. 

_ At the same time, Alex on her side, as yes she did all of this for Maggie to escape, to survive. She also did that to follow her. So after she feel safe enough she started to run, to follow Maggie. She didn't want to lose her again. As Alex was running, taking some trail. Max shot her in her arms as she falls on the floor. She looked at the rock as her arm hurt so much. As she was going to pass out, her only was that at least, Maggie was safe, she was already good… _

I never had run this fast in my entire life. I was going to follow but I had to stop. They were a giant trench in the dust and a three was between them. If I fall, it was so deep, I will die on the shot.

Often if I made it in the water, there I had chance to survive… 

I didn't have time to think about another trail, I had to pass by walking on that treebranch. I step on it as I walk fast walking on the three. As I try to walk, some bullet pass really close to me and as it scares me, I fell, hitting a bit the three and fall in the river.The water hit my body and hut me a bit, but I survived. 

_ “She’s in the river,” said a guardian in the walkie talkie. Max takes it and look at Alex, her back on the wall and a hand on her arm  _

_ “Do you want us to follow her?” The guard asks. _

_ “No,” Max answers. “Don’t worry, if she survives the river, she’ll find her way back to us.” _

_ Alex looked at Max angrily. She had done everything, practically give her life for Maggie. Her first thought was that she hoped she never some back to her and she leaves because if she does come back, she will die. But deep inside, of course she wanted to see her beautiful face again. _

_ She knew Maggie was strong, intelligent. _

_ But she also knew Maggie had feelings for her, like she had for Maggie. _

_ But Maggie has to let her go. _

… 

I get my head out of the water, the waves were too strong for her to swim and get out of there. She let our body get taken by the water as she tries to get in the surface the more she could. As she tries to put herself the more on the border possible. She claws at the rock, trying to get hold of it, but her efforts are futile. The water, was powerful and disorienting.

I could not make an escape possible, she just have to hope that where the river was leading, was somewhere safe. Our body finished another time for a fraction of a second under the water, and it’s when she gets to the surface, she spotted an old plane structure before the river fall. 

I push myself, trying as best as I can to get to the plane’s wing. I make it, despite the rush of water fighting against her.

My first attempt to climb it is a fail. The water hit her to strong and it her hard and push her out. She starts to fall as she gab a part of the plane.She grab it strongly and push herself to get out of the trench. She gives a push. It didn’t work at first, so she gave a second one. And then, she’s able to swing her leg over the edge of it and roll herself on top.

Her body all over the surface, taking her breath back. She was now stepping now on the wing that held on a rock. 

She looked down a moment as she knows if she let the plane and fall into the trench, she will die on the spot.

I had to get to land.

_ But to get to it... _

I look up.

she had to walk on the unstable wing and then pass the plane structure.

_ One step at a time _ , she tells herself. 

I take a shaky breath as I hear the metal under me groan under my weight.

I had to move, or the wing was going to break and I was going to fall with it.

As I take a step, it cracks under me. 

I run to the edge of the wing feeling it falling apart under my feet. As I feel the weight of if drop from under me, I jump, scrambling for the edge of the plane’s body.

 push myself as I enter in the plane, I fall immediately as I get in. I take a moment to take my breath and relax my muscles. In those moments I’m glad I have did boxing and have good muscle.

I look in front of me there we a part of the inside of a plane that was broken, but it looks to be perfectly cut and I could use it to cut my cord that was still around my wrist. I put the rope on it as I quickly pass it on it to the front and the back. It was working but slowly. I thought I had the time to get it off and leave.

As I get my cord cut slowly, I feel the plane was moving, moving in the front. That was not a great moment and a great place to fall. As I realize it start to move too, I get faster to cut my rope desperately. When will I ever get a break for fuck sake. The cord finally cut in half as I start to get a sprint and jump to grab a portion of the floor as the first part of the front plane start to fall. 

The plane starts to fall for real and hit a rock as it was perfectly straight. I look down and then up. I had to leave this plane fast, before it falls again. 

As I grab myself forcibly the plane move backward and stop hitself on the other side of the river. The movement and the stop make me fall on the roof as the glass break under my body. As I look down, it terrified me, so I gave a small push with my hand as it breaks a part of the plane with it. There was no way I could get out of there by jumping and running. It was already falling apart. 

I turned my head as I spotted a parachute on the roof. Gladly the roof wasn't far from me. If I stir my arm, I can easily grab it. But I have to move myself and every time I do it, it will break again ore and put myself in more danger. 

I slowly get myself on the side as I stir my arm. My finger barely touch the strap and in those moments I'm mad that I have to be so little. I gave myself a great push as I grab it and take it in my arm forcily. As the glass and the structure surrounded break under my body. I was falling on in the air. 

Finally free, but still in danger, with one of my hands, I grab a cord from the parachute and it open as I fly in the sky. As I see I was falling to the ground faster that what I thought. I look up as I see three hole in the parachute. Of course it could not be in perfect condition…

The air push me up and down and right and left. As it gets me in front and down, the hole only growth bigger as the nylon parachute was degrading. I quickly pass over the three of the jungles. I was going to fall in there but at least even if I hurt a three or the ground, there were likely more chance I survive. 

As I expect I hit some leaf and some branch. Passing between three as I let the parachute go and fell to hit the grass. As my body stops moving I took a big breath, I needed a great break to take my breath back and relax myself. After all I just pass too. I got out of the slavery place, now lost in the jungle. I put myself on my back as my belly hurt much. I look at it as a piece was stuck in it, perfect.

I put my hand around it as I take a deep breath. Counting to tree in my head as I was going to get it out. I take it of and yelled out loud, this fucking shit. I then put my hand on the injury sitting myself on the ground a second. I looked around as they were no hint of where I am or where I go. I stood up as I let my hand on my injuries making pression to not let the blood out. 

I had to find help, I don't think it's a great idea to just wait there. I move some branches in my face and walk a bit as I find a beach with an ocean. Exactly where I lead in first when I come here. It was a full circle for me. 

I look at the view as I was breathtaking. I forgot what it looks like and at this moment, I started to be emotional. About all those memories I shared with Alex. All that happened between us and was creating in this boat. She did all this for me, she sacrificed herself so I could survive. 

They gave me a chance to meet her again, and I didn't take it. I should have taken that change to hug her and even kiss her. But I didn’t and Alex did all this for me to accomplish my mission and to save my life. 

This woman was really brave, strong and beautiful and I let her go. I feel guilty for a moment, I should have never come here and get back to Hong-Kong with her. But I didn’t, I didn’t and I regret her lost. Even if we haven’t get close, there was no way I will forget this amazing women.

Alex Danvers, was going to always be by my side, whatever years, month or week that passes. 

After this emotional moment, I decide to return in my walk in the jungle. 

_ A couple hours later… _

I fell asleep on the ground against a rock. I had some luck to find a cave to stay the night and be a bit protected. If I thought Alex bed or Max bed was not comfortable, this was the summons. After I heard a crack in the forest I immediately open one eye, my body ready to react. 

After the noise I sit myself, putting my back against the wall. I get up as it was scaring me and I walked until the outside of the cave. I hide myself behind a little three as I gave some quick look in the cave to see where it was coming. Then an arm surrounded my neck as I try to defend and get off his arm. 

“Calm down, I'm bringing you back to camp,” the man says, his grip on the back of my neck rough as he drags me along.

I bite his arm as he yelled in pain. He pushes me on the dust as I speed to push myself away from him with my arm . He put both of his hands on my hip and grab me to push me on the other side. He wasn't finished with me. 

He then put a hand on my shoulder and I slap him hard on his face as I kick him on the side with my feet. He grabbed me like this as he put me on the floor and put his hand around my neck. I was slowly losing my breath and I look at the left as I spot a rock. I stir my arm as I grab the rock and hit his face with it with the more force I could put. He fell next to me as I get behind him to put my arm around his neck. 

With one of his hands he takes his gun and I moved my leg to put it on his hips  as he shoots in the grass. I turned him upside down as his face faced the dirty water and I put his face in it. To drown him as I still had my arm around his neck. 

He was debating a lot with his leg his arm. But I made it to still maintain him under the water. As he spotted moving and he made his last bubble in the water. I get off his back and get away. I just killed someone, I just- I just- oh god…

The tear appeared in my eyes as I let down a trail of tears down my cheek. I was so tired of all this right now. I just wanted to be home, on my couch as I wake up from a nap and Alex bringing me a cup of coffee as she let a kiss on my forehead. But all this, will never happen, all because of me and my choice…

I turned my head as I see another shape  in the forest. I immediately stay in my guard as it didn’t move. As I look at it, it didn’t look dangerous. But then that shape run away. So I get up and decide to follow that things. I decided to follow my instinct that tell me it wasn’t dangerous.

I ran after it, chasing it in the dark jungle. I pass through the jungle as I push some branches and pass between three. We ended up in the same place with the send and where the wave. With the moon that finally give me enough light. I could see it was a man, older one. He was taking a rope in his hand and even though I was far. This face look familiar. 

“Wait!” I said as he grabbed the cord and climb to it. 

He climbed to the top as I walk by the rock a hand on my injuries. He was taking back the cord as I walk a bit faster to reach the cord, but it was too late. I breath out and look up. Perfect, I will climb it with my hand then…

I pass my hand to the rock, from one to another, until I climb to the top. I take a small break as I get too it to take my breath back and I see it was another cave. But a better one, looked like it was habited by the man. 

He was making a fire as I look at him and he turned his face to me. I stood up walking, as I get closer, I could put a name on that face. It was my dad, after all these years, I finally get to see him again. He wasn't dead. I knew it deeply inside they were a way he was still alive. 

“Dad!” I started closing up as he turned himself to me “It’s me!”

He looked at his fire as he talked to himself that I was not real, that I was going to disappear. 

“Dad, please, look at me,” I plead, and he does.

He watches the fire still unsure and then look back at me as the tear appear in my eye. He stood up in front of me. 

“It’s  _ me _ , it's  _ Maggie _ .”

He cracks a small, having tear in his eye. He now believed in me, he knows I was real and not one of his visions. 

« My darling.» he said emotionally. « But, what- what are you doing here?» he then ask. 

I put my hand on my injuries that only hurt ore and I yelled a lot of bad word. he close to me as I show him my injuries. 

« Dad, I'm injured... » I said as I start to cry and he told me to couch myself on the floor. 

He hugged me a moment, assuring me that everything was going to be okay. I listened to him as I put myself on the floor my head on a rock. If I thought my injuries hurt, the needle and the wire that my dad take to sew my injuries, was way worse. In a real hospital I could have received drug, but I lived it all in real pain. As I thought the pain was finished when my dad had finished his work. He taked a little bottle with alcohol and look at me. 

« Now it's going to hurt more...» he said. 

He was right for this, if I thought it hurt, the alcohol on my injured hurt like hell. It feels like a burning and I yelled in so much pain and said so many bad word. 

« Sleep Maggie... » he told me as I look at him. 

I then close my eyes a moment, feeling the warmth of the fire and the silent. For once I slept correctly since a long time. I feel safe and that’s how I got a great night of sleep.

…

The warmth of the duvet and the bed. It feel warm and safe. I feel l her lips kissing gently my nose. I slowly opened my eyes smiling as I see the beautiful freckle and the bright smile. I flick my eye to those hazel eyes looking at me. I put my arm in her lower back as she put her hand on my face. 

She passed her thumb lovely on my cheek as I put my head on Her shoulder. Listening to her breath and hearing her heart beat for me. That’s all I wanted, having Alex in my embrace as we cuddle in the morning. I step back a moment as I appreciate every perfection that construct her face. 

In this moment I feel so lucky to have found her, she had changed my life had she makes me happy. I trace my finger from the bottom of the top of her back. She kissed my cheek after it as I crack a bigger smile. God this woman, I was really and deeply in-

I woke up, the sun raising and I look up the view. Of course I had to dream of Alex, just to tortured me and turn the knife again more. I looked around to have any sign of Jon’n, as I guessed he was nowhere to be found. 

I get off of my hamac as I look around at another time, he wasn't in the cave. If he leaves, I will not lie I will be pissed. Last night he told me he wasn't going anywhere…

I get closer to the exit as I hear a scissor cutting and I breath out. I get outside seeing he was cutting his hair that has grown long. I look at him do the front and I sit next to him, showing him my hand for help. I help him cutting his hair behind. 

He saved my life, protecting me and helped me with my injuries. I could totally give him a hand in hand help him by cutting his hair. 

“I thought you were gone…”

“In general when I see you on this island you disappear.”

I let a little silence raise as I cut his hair with attention to make sure to not hurt him. 

“So where did you end up, Oxford, Harvard?” he asks.

And this moment I started to feel bad. I couldn't tell him I didn’t make it, I failed again. I was not enough to get to university, and I'm ending up boxing and hope it's going to work … 

But he had to know the truth, it wasn't the time to make some lie… 

“Well, I didn’t go to college.”

“You have time, you’re young,” he assures me. 

I finished to cut his hair as I sat next to him looking at the view and let the scissor on the side. I put my head on my knee as he looked at me smiling. 

“So, who’s Alex?” he asks, teasing.

Caught off card, I look at him in surprise, mouth agape and eyes wide.

“I heard you calling her name in your sleep. Who is he?” He’s silent for a moment. “Or she?”

I smile. “Alex Danvers. I met her on the boat. She’s the one who got us here.”

« And you had developed feelings for her, don’t you. »

“I did, I really did.»

“Did?”

“Yeah. She... uh, she kinda sacrifice herself so I could survive, a couple of times, I think this one is the last one …”

“Well, you never know. I mean, look at me.”

I look at him smiling and he hit me with his hand. 

“By the way, you decided after burning all my evidence, to take some notes to come and get me, I’m curious how and why you ended up here.»

« Well, talking about the burning ... »

He looked at me angrily as he furiously get inside the cave. I breath out as I return myself and get inside and he started to get mad at me. 

« In where burning my paper was not clear? » he asked furiously. 

“If I had done what you asked, I would have never found you!”

“Well, coming here? Finding me? It was a big mistake,” he says, voice grave.

“No, we can make it out of here. You have me now, we’re together! There has to be a way.”

“There’s no way to escape, Maggie.”

“Yes, there one, there the satelit cellphone that Max has, we can use it to call for help.”

“He has an army!”

“We get made it if we team up and—”

“No,” he says. “ _ No. _ I'm not the same man I used to be.”

 he answered preparing another fire. 

I look at the left furious as I spot a bow and arrows. If there a think I’m grateful of is to learn how to use those. I walk to grab it as I slowly walk by the being and stop as my dad speaks to me. 

“Maggie …”

“Well, I’m still your daughter,” I said turning myself as I walk outside of the cave,

I was going to get off this Island, with or without his help. 

“Maggie!” he yelled at another time. 

I didn’t listen to him and either I return my head. I had an idea in mind and I was going to do it. That's what I always do… 

_ Ride or die.  _

_... _

Having a sprint in the forest, hearing birds and eviting the plants to no fall because of it. I then stop hiding behind a tree. I take my bow and put an arrow in it. Ready to shoot if I had to do it. 

I was looking at the tent as two people get out of it with a box. I was aiming them as I wait for them to leave so I could get in. Has they leave I walk slowly but with my guard. I had to be silent and to be sure that I won’t be seen. I get in the tent as I was searching for his phone. As I check in his paper, I hear him talk. So I hide myself behind a shelf.

He enter in it as he still had the notebook speaking out loud that he was trying to understand the code. His phone vibrate as he takes it in his hand. As I didn’t want him to find me, I get out of the tent. Hiding in the forest with the vegetation to no be seen as I walk forward. 

I continue to walk as I hide under a bridge. A guard walked right on top of me as I look at him do. I heard someone talk as I take my bow again and prepare my arrow. I turn myself to the left pointing at the guard. My look then move on the person right next to the guard, sit on a bench. They were a lot of people surrounded, maybe taking their break. 

But the only thing I spotted was that red flannel and that white tank top. I shook my head. But then look away and return, Alex passed a hand in her red hair as she raised her head and looked at me. She opens her mouth surprised. My dad was right after all, she was not dead. She look at surprise as I was that I was alive. 

The guardian notice Alex staring at me as he returned and I was ready to shoot. I shot him right in the heart as Alex looked at me proudly. They all get up after the guard was on the floor as I get in the middle of the circle. 

« Take his gun, I’m going to get his cell phone.» I said as Alex grab the arm of the guard and take it in her arm. « We will find a way to get out later, we have to leave now. »

Alex look at them and speak another language and she makes some hand gesture, everyone was listening to her as I look at Alex curious. 

« How you learned?»

“ I’ve lived in Hong-Kong for at least 4 or 5 years, Maggie.”

I look at her and laugh gently as she gave it to me. She was going to move away as I grab her arm and she looks at me curiously. I grab her arm and surrounded her with my arms. 

“Mags, we don't have the time to cuddle.”

“Just a hug? Please?”

I hear her laugh gently as she moves her head quickly and pass her hand on my back. Rubbing it tightly as she closes her body too mine. She let a kiss on my forehead as I smile on her shoulder. She then back off and prepare her gun. 

“Okay,  _ now _ let’s go.”

I nodded my head as Alex gesture hand movement and everyone makes their way walking in the forest. Alex and I stay in the back as we were looking if anyone was going to attack us. As we were leaving we hear bullet shooting at us. We hide ourselves behind things and start to shoot them too. 

They had called Max that we were leaving and that I was there. We could kill some guardian and as Max was going to get close to us we yelled to the people with us to run as we had to leave fast. 

Max started to shoot at us as Alex and I try to shoot him. We hide behind a mountain of grass as I look at her with her gun panicked. 

“Put them in safety.» I ask her as she shook her head. 

“But wait what about you?” she asked worried. 

“I’ll be right behind you, okay?”

Alex shook her head as I was going to leave and Alex grab my arm and I look at her. 

“Maggie, wait!”

She smiles at me as she quickly put her forehead on mine. Anything but Alex matter at this exact moment, we don't have a lot of time to get close and right now our life was in danger, but being close to her like that was worth the try. We move her head look at each other and wanting only one thing. 

_ But not now, not now.  _

We had all the time we needed, the destiny was on our side and we were going to take it. 

I leave a kiss on her forehead putting my hand in her hair to deep it. I then left her as she stood up to shoot a guardian. I look at her and we had share a last look. 

She leaves with the people as I get in the fight. Shooting at everyone with guns that attack me. They didn’t know with who they were fighting. I shoot at someone and then another one, no one was going to stop me. 

I get to the tant as I run and grab the fun. Finally I had the way out of the island. 

I run to the tant running as I pass through the little forest and then turn my head to see my dad getting closer to the door to get in Himiko. I ran to get in his way, I had to get to him. 

_ In the same time Alex had listened Maggie had she was putting the other person safe. But she let Maggie there, with a lot of danger that she had to deal alone. She knows she could deal with it, but she couldn't stop her fear of losing her again. It's the third time she lost Maggie not knowing if she was going to survive. She shot another guard and hit a guard with her guns. She turned a head to James, one of the guys she made friends with as they worked a lot together. He was getting worried for her friend. _

_ « We have to go. » he said taking his breath. _

_ “I’m not giving up on Maggie,”  I said as he cracked a little time.  _

_ They passed only a couple day together but she had talk about Maggie a lot, she had never forget her either. She was always with her, in her mind and especially in her heart.  _

_ James shook his head as Alex stole the rest of the bullet the guard she just kill to charge her gun. She will never let her go… _

_ \--- _

Here a part of the movie I didn't detail, I didn’t have much time to. Honestly I had to cut it too, this fic was really hard to work on for the detail so I had to cut somewhere and with the fact it's not related to any Sanvers interaction…

_ But in conclusion it's Maggie getting in to Himiko with her dad,Max and some guard to found the dead body that transform people in kind of like zombie killer? Sad story her dad died. I’m sorry for making him kill, but it's the story after all. Good things, Max is dead, FINALLY! _

_ The next part is where Maggie get out of there… )  _

_ \--- _

Alex was pushing rock and another one. The arch had fallen and under the cave must have been affected. She was in an urge, having adrenaline kicking in, she had to be alive. She had to come back to her, as she always did. 

...

_ Maggie, on the other side, sees the rope. _

_ It crosses her mind that she might die in this cave. And even if she survived, she could only hope that Alex survived, too. _

...

Alex looked around as everyone try every spot they can to find a hole where she could get out Maggie or get in to get her out. Just to know if she is still breathing… 

“Maggie!” Alex yells, crawling desperately at the rock.

She had to admit it, this time they were no way Maggie had made it out in time. There was no way she could survive at rock falling on her. And with Max there and his guard with them with their guns. She must have died there… 

There a way that she got mad at her, why they haven't kiss. Why they had to wait and believe in destiny, That it was making them coming back to each other. They gave them three changes and they fucked up their last one. 

She will never get to see her face again… 

Her dimpled smile.

The tilt of her head as she listens to someone.

The way she fidgets with her hands when she’s nervous.

Just… everything. Every little thing that made me fall in love with her more and more.

“Maggie!” she yells again, voice grating her throat as she collapses to the floor, tears springing in her eyes.

 A trail of tears get down on her cheek as she erase it with her finger. She had all those flashback with Maggie playing with her head. How amazing she was and all those words she wanted to say but couldn't. 

She regret to have not live the passion of their love before to lose her.

As Alex was remembering all those beautiful flashback with Maggie like when they wake up and their first hug. She even remember their first interacting as she splashed her that water. She was regretting nothing of it. 

But as she thinks about it, she sees the rope move. At first she thought it was a dream, that it was driving her crazy. But it moves a second and a third and a fourth time. That rope was really moving!

« Maggie..?» she said as she listens carefully and hear a women voice forcing.

Oh my god, Maggie you brave women…

She get back all her energy back pushing rocks and sand, everything that could be on Maggie way to get out. Oh god, she was alive. She could never be so happy in her goddamn life. 

She moved a last rock as she see that Maggie was climbing the rock wall and Maggie look at her, concentrate. She wanted to smile at her and jump on her arm, but she had to get out.

Alex crack the biggest smile of her life and show her hand to Maggie and she grabs it as she helps her getting out and finally she put a foot on the ground full of dirt in her face but Alex could stop her excitement. 

As Maggie tries to get her breath back, Alex grab her in her arms as she get tear again back, but this time it was for joy, she has her back alive…

« You made it, you made it..» Alex function to said and start kissing her cheek. 

She then kisses all over her face as she kisses her cheek again and kiss her jaw and kissed her forehead. Every part of skin in her face that she kisses, because she is there…

 As Alex infernal kiss have made them fall on the floor, Alex haven’t stop kissing her face and she didn’t plan to stop. She didn’t care of the dirt, All she cares, was Maggie. 

“I’m right here, babe, I’m not going anywhere,” said Maggie laughing a bit and look at Alex deeply in the eye. 

They were so alive.

_ Fuck the rules. Fuck  _ waiting.

Alex grabs Maggie’s face and pulls her to her lips and as soon as they touch, Maggie returns it with gusto. finally sharing that long waited and passionate kiss with Alex. And damn she kiss so well as she had dreamed of it the first day she came on that boat. 

They kiss get heat and Maggie passed her hand in her lovely hair as Alex grab gently but tightly her head to continue that kiss, that she wants to keep, forever.

“Guys…” James calls, looking at the practically making out in front of everyone. 

Alex and Maggie turned their heads to him as they remember another important things, they had to leave, but at least, they were leaving together. They both look up as they hear a helicopter coming closer. They smiled at each other, they had their escape. 

…

The sound of the helicopter as they finally fly out of the island. If these two things sure they know, is that they will never return there and they will live the passion of their love. 

Alex takes Maggie’s hand in hers, planting a kiss on her head. Maggie draws her in for another, to her lips this time, and nestles her head on Alex’s shoulder.

When Maggie’s finally home sweet home, the first thing she does is strip her dirty clothes and takes a long hot shower.

After that, she gets dressed in her clean clothes and makes her way back to the notary, bringing the document that has proof of her father’s death.

She signed the paper as my step mother, too happy as she was leaving the desk. I follow her getting in the elevator. She waved me a little bye as I get out of the establishment. Alex smiled at me with her leather jacket and pass me my helmet. 

“So, how did it go?”

“Well, I got the letter signed”

“You did?” Alex tilts her head at me, smiling as I nod. “I’m proud of you.”

I hum in contentment as she runs her nails up and down my arms.

She pulls back and I open my eyes. She nods her head to the Ducati parked not too far off. A silent  _ Let’s go _ .

She lets go of me and begins to walk off.

“Wait,” I say, pulling her arm and turning her back around, bodies pressed together.

“You want something?»

I smile as I grab her by the neck and tiptoes to kiss her lips and again and again. As I didn’t stop doing that since Alex U-Hauled it into my apartment. With all that money to get shopping and buy her new clothes since mine are too short for her and all her clothes are 150 feet under the water. 

She looked at me smiling as she put her hand on my lower back, teasingly touching my ass. 

“Do  _ you _ want something? » I ask. 

She move her eyebrows up in answer and I bite my lips. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” I ask again.

Alex laughed gently as she put her helmet and get on the front to drive. I still don't trust Alex on my Ducati, the last time she barely could sit on it. 

She put her arm around my waist making sure to scotch her body against mine. She had the talent of turning me on in a fraction of second, if she had learned something more quickly how the dishwasher work. 

I turn the motor on as we rush through all of National City to go home and make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, Tomb Raider Au is finish, honestly I like doing AU Sanvers from movie. It takes. So many times, but at the end it's sooo good. I hope you liked it, it takes me a lot of time and patience …


	4. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara win ticket for four peoples to get to Disneyland. Of course, she had to invite Sanvers and Lena to her trip. But being with Kara in a trip, especially Disney one, is basically like going with a three years old. But maybe after all they will enjoy it deep inside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to rush it and not in the same time to make the best contain. I swear it’s better than the poster for quality contain.

**Vacation**

Alex’s eyes are glued to the TV despite all of Maggie’s teasing. Documentaries are boring, she said, she’d rather watch paint dry on the wall, she said. I could think of ten things to do way better than this, she said.

Eventually, Alex’s head ends up resting on Maggie’s lap with Maggie running her fingers carefully, gently through her short hair as they watch TV. She circles the last word she needed in a page of her word search book, closing it with a soft sigh.

When Maggie looks down at Alex, she sees her nodding off, her blinks becoming longer and slower each passing minute as the narrator drones on and on. Maggie runs her nails from her hairline to the back of her ear, and she sees Alex melt, giving into her fatigue.

was also drinking of her homemade tea, after she had plant so many plants in their garden. She could have made a tea.

Suddenly, Alex flinches awake, a bit weary as the sound of a minion’s laugh reverberates from her phone. Maggie finds herself smiling at the ridiculous ringtone and takes another sip of her tea, still running a hand through Alex’s hair as she reaches for her phone.

For a moment, Maggie’s taken back in time, remembering how Kara dragged them both to see the first Despicable Me. As soon as they had come out of the theater, Kara had swiped Alex’s phone, downloading the ringtone and setting it up to play whenever she calls.

_ “Kara, really?” _

_ “You should’ve thought twice before making ‘  _ ilymaggies ’ _ your password,” Kara says smugly. _

_ Maggie, who had been sipping at her soda, snorts, covering her mouth in an attempt to keep anything from spilling over her lips. _

_ Alex goes bright red, stumbling over her words before she pulls herself together. _

_ “I suppose this  _ does _ fit, since the sound of them are as annoying as  _ you _.” _

_ “Hey!” _

_... _

Alex answers the phone, cutting the ringtone off mid-laugh.

“Hey, Kara.”

“Hey! I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but I just got the best news of all time!”

“Why do I feel that even if I say no, you are going to tell me?”

“ _ Because _ , it’s really important Alex, we are going back to Disneyland! ” she hear Kara yell behind the phone. 

Alex push her hand away from the cell phone as she had put it on speaker for Maggie to hear all about it. Maggie laugh at her mood and put her journal away to listen carefully. 

“What do you mean, ‘ _ we _ ?’”

“Look,” Kara says, and Alex and Maggie hear some rustling from the other side of the line, “Lena and I were listening to the _Breakfast Club_ , as you do when there’s nothing to do, and there was a caller giveaway. It was for Disney world and they say that if we call we get a chance to win it. So Lena taught it would never work and call as we laughed. But we win! ”

“  Kara, geez how many times did I tell you to not get into it, don't give them anything, they will steal your money!”

“  I only had to give them my email and I opened it and I have it right now on my screen.”

As Kara was trying to take a picture Magie get up to put her mug on the counter a sec as she came back laughing at the situation. More because of the skepticalness of Alex.

“ Show me the picture when you have it, I’m pretty used to seeing those trick around... ”

Alex shook her head as she passed her phone and hear Kara saying fudge a lot of time as she tries to take the picture. It takes 5 minutes, the intervention of Lena and Sanvers making fun of them to finally receive the picture. 

As soon as Alex hear a ding, she put her head on Maggie shoulder as Maggie zoom carefully on each side of the ticket. Them make research quickly on her laptop for the website. As Maggie make her research, Alex and Kara were talking about each other day. 

In a not very surprising way, Lena have burn the cookie again. If something that they shared, is their cooking skill. Alex felt grateful to have a tiny chef by her side. A tiny chef and gardener in a plus. 

Maggie turned her head to Alex as she smiles at Maggie and then start to be scared. She was breathless and that means only one thing,

_ They were going to Disneyland.  _

**_\--- Later that night ---_ **

Their dishes, clothes were clean. The environment was silent. After they realize all this was serious they just laughed, often Alex. Like on Valentine’s day, were she laughed nervously. because going in Disneyland when she is almost thirty is crazy. She is obviously too old to enjoy all those kid stuff. 

As Alex grab and put her crago pyjama top and some short for sleep. Maggie had already jump in and hold the cover for Alex to join her in. Alex smiled at the attention as she jumped in and kiss Maggie quickly on the lips before to turn around. It was their daily routine. 

Some nights she let herself having more cuddle or big spoon Maggie. But not tonight, she felt she needed Maggie to be close to her. She felt that heaviness of regret in her heart after she let Maggie cancel that trip  right after the announcement. 

They both needed vacation from work, they have been talking about it for weeks, and this? It was the perfect trip they needed. But of course they had to be both agreeing on their vacation. They wanted to have fun and if one of them is being disappointed, it won’t work out. 

As Alex scroll her notification on her phone before going to sleep, she received a text from Kara. Telling her a goodnight and to tell her if she ever change her mind. She breath out silently as she closes her phone and let it on the night table. 

Somehow she was picturing them at Disney World. Maybe Maggie will enjoy getting there. Did she had ever been has a kid-...

Realization hits Alex

Maggie’s parents kicked her. Even if she  _ had _ went before then… wouldn’t it be painful to visit a place where she has so many memories of her parents? Laughing and having fun together before the world crumbled beneath her feet? And if she hadn’t…

Would she really get to experience it with true joy with the thought of them hanging around in her head

Alex sighs softly.

_ Disneyland is for kids anyway. Besides _ , Alex thought,  _ she should treat Maggie to a real vacation. With just the two of them. _

I take Maggie hand in mine as I put a sweet kiss, I could feel her smile through my back as she pushed some of my hair from her face. 

What if I just try to convince her, maybe purpose great activity that she may like and- 

“What’s on your mind?”

Alex turn my head as Maggie smirks at me I return myself, I couldn't tell her my disappointment. if she knows, she will decide to step over herself and  change her mind and say yes even if she doesn't. want to. She had always been like this, most of the time it's my happiness before herself, but she deserves it as much as I do. 

“Oh, just... work stuff,” Alex says, brushing her off. She pulls the comforter over her shoulders, turning away from Maggie. “It’s no big deal, don’t worry about it.”

“Hey, don't play that card with me.”

Alex grasps the hand that Maggie wraps around her waist.

“Tell me, please.”

“ Have you ever, like, get to DisneyLand?” I ask turning my head to see her face. 

“ No, I haven’t why? ”

“ I was just wondering. ”

I let the silence grow as I turn myself and put more duvet on me. So I was right, Maggie never got to DisneyLand…

What about we get there so she could live that child dream deep inside her. 

“ Let me guess, you want to get to DisneyLand? ”

“ What?  ” I said turning my head again as she cracks a teasing smile. “ No, it's stupid and immature. It’s for kids, I’m like an adult. I’m to old.  ”

“  Who have put in your head that you were to old for Disney, uh?”

“ I don.t know... ”

Maggie grab my hand and make me turn around to face her as she tilt her head. She put a hand on my cheek as she flatter it with her thumb. 

“  Babe...” she start as I crack a smile. “ Tell me the truth. Do you want to get to DisneyLand? ”

I shake my head shily as she laugh. 

“ Then we are going, that’s not hard to say Danvers. ”

“  But I don't want you to say yes because of me...”

“ No I don’t, yes maybe a small part of it. But I’m sure we will end up having fun somehow. Where, when and how, I will always enjoy being around you.”

I smile badly as I couldn’t but hurry to kiss her. 

“ And you are going to call Kara. ”

As she finishes her sentence I turn around and grab my phone. I didn't need to wait long for Kara to answer quickly. She knew I would love to go and I would make Maggie change her mind about it. 

Maggie laugh behind at both of our reactions as she kissed my back. It was going to be a funny and great trip for the fourth of us. 

**\--- Three days later---**

After a good one hours of driving and getting lost in National City. As Maggie drive and I gave her the way. Mostly trying to develop a instinct to found our way without map. 

We finally got to the airport safe and sound. Kara and I stayed still excited as we get in the giant arrival. Maggie changed her heavy NCPD bag on the other shoulder. I had try to make her place and offer her to put some of her clothes in my suitcase. 

But Maggie and suitcase … 

We all look at each other a moment as we let go our girlfriend and to take our plane ticket. I still couldn’t believe it was happening. 

”Everyone there, with their ticket, are we good?“ I ask

Maggie, Kara and Lena shake their head in unison as we start to walk to get in the airplane. It feel way more real as we stepped in the plane and walking to get our seat. 

As we found them in the economic part, we all put our suitcases in the compartment. I put mine as I let place for Maggie bag. She tip toes as she try to push the bag, once, twice and third. 

If there anything I learned is that Maggie hate to ask help when it come to height things. So I got up my seat and help her with one hand. 

She look at me and smile shyly as I place a kiss on her forehead. We then sit next to each other as Maggie grab my hand and I look through the window. 

”Babe look here, the view is nice.“ 

”Alex that's just a big parking for plane, there nothing to be excited about.“ 

” Can you not, I’m just being excited about all those little things, like you.“ 

She turn her head and hit me with her elbow. She take her journal in her hand, of course she was going to finish this crossword in the waiting time. 

”Oh my god, we should watch a disney movie, since were are getting to disneyland.“ purpose Kara.

” That’s a great Idea, but I have to finish some work paper stuff.“ I mention as Kara crosses her arms. 

” We are on a trip Alex, it’s for relaxation, geez!“ 

I roll my eye as Maggie pass me her pen, that of course, I forgot. I smile at her as I start fulfill paperwork. I just had one or two to be done. 

Maggie move her head and look at my paper as we hear  _ Toy Story _ beginning. I look at Maggie a second as she put her head on my shoulder. We only had one hour of flight to go and get there. 

” You  know that we will have to check on Kara right?“ 

I laugh a little as I put the pen on my work and scotch my head to hers. 

” I’m sure it won’t be this bad.“ 

”Alex, we are going to disneyland. It’s as exciting for her as a potsticker island.“ 

” Yeah, probably, but it will be fun, we will have fun.“ 

” I hope so.“ whisper Maggie as Kara laugh because of a funny moment in her movie. 

” I mean, maybe we should listen some-“ 

” No we are not.“ 

” Okay, chief.“ I tease her.

Maggie closer her eye as I did the same. Something that we started to do together, taking nap. 

****\- At DisneyLand -** **

 

When they arrive they take the rest of the day to put their stuff in the hotel. looking at the site real quick. They arrive their late and they had to get some sleep. 

But of course neither of the Danvers couldn’t sleep. So around 7 am both of them were already having their morning routine to get ready as Maggie rest in bed. Lena decide to wake up around 8 to get some shower before it get cold. 

They were planning they way to go at Pixar, as Maggie get up around 9 because of the noise they were making. She would have to stay in this bed, forever. If there a things Alex notice when she first sleepover, is that her sleep is also very important to her. 

Alex had made her a hot coffee as she like and she sits next to her looking at their planning already setting up. They were only waiting after her to get ready. Maggie stir as she walk in to get her clothes of the day. She had to get ready before Kara rush her in to get out. 

As soon as she get of the bathroom, Kara and Lena were already outside. She was lucky Alex waited for her outside the bathroom, already with her shoes on. Maggie breath out a moment as she put her own  _ Vans _ and get out of the hotel next to Alex. 

As they get outside, the sun rising. It really finally feel real, with the castle and the princess all around. 

” So where are we going ?“ 

” We were planning to get to Pixar.“ 

” Where’s Kara?“ 

” You see, I have told you...“ 

I grab Maggie hand as we look around and found her in a waiting line with Lena trying to contain Kara excitation. 

” I’m sorry I have tried to make her wait, but she really wanted to get in that rollercoaster...“ 

”It’s fine she can go, Maggie and I can visit the site and get back to you?“ 

“Yeah that's good, I will try my best to keep her around.“ 

“You are there, iIm pretty sure she won’t go far away without you“ I wink. 

Lena smile as she get in the rollercoaster with her. We look at them go as Maggie and I get in the Pixar site more. I was looking at the street sign with site name. 

“Oh, I want to get to _Finding_ _Nemo_ first-“ I start as I feel Maggie letting my hand go. ” Maggie?“ 

I turn around as I see Maggie getting closer to the  _ Toy story  _ site. I step to her as she gets close to a big police mascot. 

_ Officier giggle Mcdimples.  _

Because of course when Toy story 4 came out to the theater, Kara drag us again. But this time Maggie looked to enjoy it. Maybe because that character, looked similar to her. 

She was an officer, with dimples and also… tiny. 

The mascotte notice her as Maggie lean in to hug her. Maggie then rush in the souvenir site asap and spot her plush and pop. I look at her go as she get excited of her, I mean  _ Officer mcdimples _ popularity. 

I rub Maggie back as she pointed to me the plush. 

“Take it.“ 

“No it's fine it’s just-“ 

”Maggie.“ I start taking it in my hand and give it to her ” Buy it.“ 

She cracked a big smile to me as she hugged me tightly and I send her back. We walk in the cashier as she buy it and never let it go from the trip. 

Finally she had enjoy this trip. 

As if she even prefer to sleep with a mini version of herself better then me now…

But at least, we could have make her dream come truth. 

That 14 years old girl who had to gave up on her dream was now living them 16 years later. 

But it's never too late, when it come to DisneyLand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie I like to write some Supercorp contain on certain condition, may or may not follow.


	5. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Danvers, as she like to be call. She isn't scare of anything, maybe just to lose Maggie. But maybe deep inside she is scare when there thunder ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter is short, but it’s still full of quality contain.

_ Director Danvers, _

She had become the head of the DEO since J’onn leave. In first she wasn’t so sure of how to act and work this out. But after just a couple of week, she had a lot of fun. 

Putting people at their work and yelling. She was that cold, badass and angry everyone was afraid off. 

She dealt with mission pretty great as J’onn learn her great. She could have been on it as an agent herself and analyze every situation. Now she can put all those trick she had develop since she have the power. 

She may be hard sometime, but she is always right on her word. She still try to smooth it off sometime to not be look as a dictator. 

_ Alex Danvers _

But when she come home, there that stress on her shoulder that get off her body. She immediately smooth herself out, without noticing as soon as her eye lay on Maggie. 

Maggie have seen both of her face, her work face and her face when well she’s with her. She know she have two mask and it felt pretty quickly when she’s around. 

She’s glad she had stay the Alex Danvers she had fall in love with. The one that will never let her go. 

As Alex step in the kitchen and smell what Maggie was making to cook. Quickly surrounded her arm around her waist and kiss her back. 

“ What are you making? ”

“Kraft dinner, we really have to get to the grocery store tomorrow. ”

“ But kraft dinner is good! ”

Maggie laugh as she turn her head to the window. It started to rain a bit and she let me supervise the pasta as she get closer to look over the view. 

She come back at her cooking skills and I get off my work clothes to get in another boxer and a long batman t-shirt that Maggie offer me at my birthday to piss Kara. As Maggie turn the oven off to put the sausage, the butter, the milk and the cheese powder. The light turn off and everything went silent. 

_ We run out of electricity.  _

I roll my eye as my shower plan just cancel and making mix the milk and other stuff together. 

“ Well at least I had time to cook the food, do you mind lighting some candle ?”

“ I can sure do that. ” I said as I get in the kitchen and tip toes to open a wardrobe up the open.

I put one on the table and one in the bathroom. Lighten them up with our special candle lighter. We only use it for candle purpose. 

We sit on the kitchen table as we eat the kraft diner in the cauldron itself since the dishwasher wont work, we will have to wash it at the good old fashion. 

As I was eating and talking about my day. I just think about we couldn’t watch any TV or neither get on our computer. 

What the hell are we supposed to do to kill time. There no way I want to do paper stuff tonight, anyway the lightning is pretty bad right now. 

As we finish our meal and washes the dishes, I look at the clock, 

it was only 8 pm. 

“Do you have any idea of what we could do to kill time. ” I ask.

“ I mean we can have sex.” respond Maggie. 

I look at her and smile. 

“ I’m teasing, i’m in my week.  ”

“ I mean we still can-”

“ You’ll have to wait Danvers, wanna get to sleep? ”

I look at her and frown my eyebrow as I look at the time, it’s so soon to get to bed. 

“ It’s like 8 p.m! ”

“ Yeah, we might can’t have sex, but we can have cuddle. I don,t remember the last time we have a cuddle session. ”

I smirk a smile as I get up my chair. I didn’t picture Maggie as much as a cudder, but she’s with me and that made me the happiest women on earth. 

We walk to the bed as Maggie get in and I put the alarm for tomorrow. As I change the alarm clock, the first thunder hit the floor. 

_ Boom. _

I look up as I settle the alarm clock, everything but not thunder. Is there a thing I’m vulnerable with, often Maggie, is thunder. 

I kept hope it was only a fast phase and was going to go away. So I get in get scotching myself to Maggie as she place her hand in my hair. 

As I get myself relax, I heard another

_ Boom.  _

It was the first time Maggie slept over and there thunder. In first she was in her apartment when those things happen. When she move in with me it never really happen. Sometime it was in the day or Maggie was out of town for one or two days. 

I put my head on her shoulder as I try to contain my fear. I was a strong agent that wasn,t fear of nothing. I could I been this scared of thunder. Tis was ridiculous and if Maggie find out, she will tease me about it. 

I had to keep my courage, it was going to go away some-

_ Boom.  _

This one was loud and clear. It was only getting closer to our apart and I couldn’t get more worried. It was dark in here after blowing those candle. But the lightning of the thunder got through our window at it felt like a flash. 

“ The thunder is pretty loud tonight...” mention Maggie. 

“ Yeah... ” I respond hiding myself under the duvet. 

_ Boom. _

The next one got louder and even make the appart shaking. I was scare of our live, where we in danger? 

Maybe we were, that’s why I was getting more and more worried, those stupid thunder. Couldn’t they already leave this goddamn place. 

I close my eye and concentrate on my breath. As my mom learned to me, as far as you count between thunder thunder. The more number you get, the far away it’s going. 

_ Boom.  _

1, 

2, 

3, 

…

15, 

_ Boom. _

They were only getting louder and closer and I wish it could get away. I just want to sleep and get cuddle like it was plan too. But here I am trying to get myself together. 

“Are you okay, Danvers?”

“Yeah,” I say, trying to convince her, “Why I wouldn’t I be?”

“ Well as the thunder get closer your finger are getting deeper in my back... ”

“Oh,” I say, immediately loosening my grip. I bring my hands to my chest. “Sorry, just… a reflex.”

“A reflex, huh? ”

I get my hand off Maggie back as put them on her hip and she put her hand down my back as she scrub it gently. 

“Are you afraid of thunder? ”

“ pfft, no who do you think I am... ”

“ A human Alex, are you scare of it. Answer me with the truth this time I won’t judge okay.”

“ Okay maybe juste a little...”

_ Boom. _

As the next thunder got close to get to the window I grab instinctively Maggie mbody and close it to mine. Hiding my head on her shirt and putting my arm all around her. 

“Just a little?”

I look at her as my cheeks turn red, if there something I didn't wanted Maggie to learn about myself. Maggie close my body to her as she plays with my hair to relax me and rub my back. 

“It’s okay it's going to get away. ”

She placed a kiss on my forehead as she taked care of me until I fall asleep.

From then on, she Now when there thunder she help me getting up my fear,

 All through the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I write it good. It’s kind of easy to write it, when your yourself scare of thunder. I just don’t have my Maggie to be there…


	6. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has been use to get out in a bar and wake up in a strange place. Having some hook up here and there, was king of usual for her. But what if this time she wake up, next to a women?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There nothing rated mature here. It’s only alex waking up in a stranger bed and some flashback.

Alex often frequents this fairly new bar,  _ Way Down We Go _ .

There, she fuels her alcohol problem and, since she’s painfully single, habit to go to some stranger room and have to quit before they wake up. It’s now being a year she is hooking up here and there. 

Today, is a day like any other. She just finished her boring work, today was paper work. She needed to get some free time out of work. She needed to let the accumulated stress of the week leave her body. 

It isn’t something new that Alex have alcohol problem. Before she always drink a beer or two just to pass the day alone through the loneliness she feels in that small apartment empty. 

But now, it got worse, she drinks to get drunk. Sometime so drunk, she forgot about her previous night. When those things happen, Alex don't make a scene about it. 

At first, when she hooked up she feel bad and dirty. But now, she knows she’s a grown up adult and she does what she wants to make her happy. But was she? 

Because she has been drinking to forget and she doesn’t always remember. But when the reality hit her. She had never felt those feelings everyone talk about. This and orgams... 

And it's not like she hasn't try. She got out, literally, and hook up, well they are always bad. Even thought she was drunk the night before, she remembered it was bad. 

This hurt her in first, but now she is getting use to it. She will never get to fall in love and have crazy sex. 

Well that was before she wakes up, differently. 

…

She slowly start to wake up in this comfortable bed. This wasn't something always happening. But she feels the warmth of the duvet against her skin. She smiles as she needed five more minutes, maybe more. 

She pass a hand through her hair as a scent of the duvet invade her nose. What is that nice smell of coconut? 

It smells so good, normally the bed just smell nothing, but this time she feels like the person had wash it not a long time ago. 

Perfect, a good five minutes of sleep in a clean and comfortable, stranger bed.

Wait, stranger bed...

Right, these aren't the smell from home, even if they feel like home. So she open her eyes noticing the not same colorful wall. The dark wooden night table with the clock on it.

It was 10 am. 

Wow she had never sleep that far before. Normally she was wide awake around 9 am max and already was leaving.

But this time, it felt different. 

As Alex was thinking to get more sleep, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. The hand trace her arm and interlace her finger in a soft motion. She let the hand take hers as she smirk. 

Those attention… 

And he was still asleep. 

Was it finally the perfect man for her. 

Okay, maybe an intended one night stand isn’t the most beautiful beginning to a love story, but everyone starts somewhere, right?

She always doesn’t hear any snoring. She just feel his breath out her back. A gently breath, a peaceful one. 

She knew she had to leave soon before he wakes up in the morning and have this awkward moment. 

The person move in the bed as Alex doesn't move a muscle. She didn't want to wake him up. He moved his body closer and closer to her. And it feel affectionate. It feels great, it felt, home. 

It felt perfect, the body pressed against hers.

Until…

Alex realizes there was something different than the usual about the body pressed against her back.

_ Are those breasts? _

_ No. _

_ I’m crazy, I’m dreaming. _

Not it totally do feel like it.

Alex, ever so slowly, turns her head to look over her shoulder.

It was a  _ woman _ .

_ Oh, dear God. _

I was this drunk to have sex with a women.

I put a hand on my mouth and I turn back around, looking and the trail of clothes on the floor. Two pairs of bras and panties, and with that, it was confirmed.

Yeah, that thing totally happened. 

At this moment she had seen her face, even quickly, she would notice her beauty. At least she was beautiful, they always have been. Alex has great taste in person. 

Now she starts remembering, that women, 

_ Maggie.  _

Her name, Alex remembered.

And then, her memories came back full force, rushing through her mind like water out of a broken glass tank.

_ The kissing. _

_ The stripping. _

_ The making love... _

As soon as the word cross her mind, she is shook. It certainly did not feel like an actual hook up. She remembers how gentle Maggie was. 

_ How attentive she was. _

_ and giving her orgarms. _

This woman, had made her dream come true. 

At this moment, she is proud of herself because of she got only two drinks, she was sober enough to actually remember every part of last night. Maybe that step was the step missing to her life. 

Being with a woman. 

She’d never thought about it, really. In her mind, it’s always been has always been girls chase boys and boys chase girls. , you are born as a girl you finish with a boy. And that wasn't because she was homophobic, she supported gay rights. She just… it was default.

But now, as she looks deeply within herself, everything made sense. It all clicked.

How, even though she tried and _tried_ _and tried_ … she’d never truly developed feelings for any man. Never enjoyed being intimate.

_ She was gay? _

She still had time to think about it, those things take time. 

But right now, she still should quit. Maggie probably was drunk and had forgiven her name. She shouldn’t get excited about her dimple and her head tilt. 

Dang, now she realize that she was so gay...

As she was lost in her though she decide to turn around facing that amazing, women. Turning her body, gently and camly to not wake her up in her peaceful sleep. Putting a hand in her hair, still soft as she remembers. 

This time she had the feeling she want to stay, to make breakfast with her, raising cats and all that lesbian stuff. 

As she put her thumb on her dimple, that come out. Because she had wake up for her morning cuddle. She gently open her eye, not wanting to scare the fresh out the boat lesbian. 

But she doesn’t move, even when their eyes met. 

No, she just smile as a response, a soft smile. 

Because she had changed her life in one night, giving her the unresponded question she had for years. 

She will finally get, to be happy and that was beautiful. 

And Maggie smiled to her, too. 

She wasn't going to leave her. 

She will never leave her. 

This one night, was going to last, 

_ Forever.   _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I cheated on this one. This fic was already one of hundred I have write for fun. I decide to take it and work on it to make it better. I have change the way it was written. In first it was supposed to be more about funny ending, but with the fact there more funny story, I decide to put this one more emotional...


	7. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex always evitate those invitation of Lucy in her party. There always too much alcohol and tipsy people, she prefer chilling then actual party. But this time, at the end of the semester, she decide to accept to get at it. She get a that party with not a lot of joy as she accidentally participate to a bottle challenge. She end up in a closet for her 7 minutes to paradise, but who will really enter in the closet to join her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only got to a real party once in my life, so I tried my best to ut is as a real one. Maybe I ended up doing cliché, i’m sorry about that...

“Oh come on Alex, you have to get a at least one party in your life.”

“Like this is the ultimate excuse to get at it.”

“Okay and if Maggie say yes, will you come?”

“Maybe yeah.”

“Okay Maggie please, sweetheart, say yes.”

“I mean, I’m not really into party either.”

“See?” Alex pointed Maggie. 

Lucy had breath out rolling herself around with her computer chair. It's been an hour she try to convince Alex to get in that party. The last one of the year. 

“ What about, you get your first kiss there uh, like the guy you talked me about, what’s his name again, oh, Max!”

Alex look to think like if she get her first kiss and Maggie will be there are both great excuse. 

“Okay, okay, fine,” Alex respond. “But the second I get bored, I’m leaving.” she add.

Lucy smile as Maggie crack a fake smile. She will get to see Alex kissing someone else, then her. What a great night to be at.

…

We all step in that party house. They weren’t a lot of people, in general only the more popular and other few more peoples were hanging there. 

As Lucy make us visit, I stay scotch to Maggie. I didn’t want to be alone as I didn’t trust her. We ending up in the kitchen having a cold beer from the fridge as I was holding Maggie hand. Lucy pointed me the activity moment in the living room. 

They wanted to get on a bottle spin. I was not up to it as Lucy make sure Maggie stay around me, she jump on the couch with the other and I look at Maggie. 

“ Why don’t you give it a try, you can still refuse? ”

“ Yeah, but what about you?”

“ I will probably be playing pool with James, so if you even need me, I will be around okay? You can do this, think about how happy you will be and proud if you go.”

I shake my head as I take Maggie in my arm and kiss her forehead. 

“ Okay, thanks you ”

“ Your welcome. So if you need me, you know where to find me.”

I shake my head a second time as I get to sit next to Lucy. She tap my leg gently as they start turning the bottle. They did three rounds and as I get comfortable. It turned and stop on me, Lucy was the one to picked up the paper to know what was my “price”. 

She read it and laugh a bit as she showed to every one and them me. 

7 minutes in heaven.

Great…

I laugh a bit, as I pass a hand in my hair and they all cheer me to get in the closet. I didn't even know which one was going to join me. 

Lucy grab my hand and helped me to get in the closet. Putting me the blindfold on my eye and give me a quick kiss on my cheek. 

“Don't worry, I’ll make sure it’s the good one.”

I shake my head as she leave closing the door. 

Please be someone I have feeling for...

\---

It was clear and simple, Alex wanted to live her first kiss and experiment all those couple things. She just tips about Max sometime. 

Bit I feel like her heart want something else, someone else. And I think this person is her best friend Maggie. She just mention her all the time. How nice and amazing she is. 

And as I learned, Alex is being a useless lesbian. So I had to help her out with those feeling, not getting out easily. 

She just get in the bottle spin challenge. I just waited for her to be choose as I push Maggie to go play pool with James. As Alex pass in front of the room, hiding in the closet waiting. I spare the people out. 

No one was getting in, as I expect. I look at Maggie and told her about that bottle pin. Maggie look worried as she got herself in the closet. 

There it is, I just needed 5 minutes and a great plan. Now I just have to make sure, they were having some alone time. 

Pushing Max on his way. 

“ I’m sorry, your not the one she is waiting for...”

He rolled his eye leaving the place. 

Sanvers was endgame, I was proud of creating that nickname, and to put them self together. They just needed a little help push. 

\---

Maggie just discover what they really plan for Alex. Max did know very well Alex had something for him. With the fact he is a douchebag, he wanted to have some fun and laugh that night. 

They make her play the spin the bottle for her to win a kiss from a popular guy of the school. 

But of course, everyone knew that nobody will get there to kiss her and let her wait a long time in that closet.

She had waited so long to live her first kiss, even her first love. And tonight, she will get home, completely devastated to know that the person she like, doesn’t like her like this. Even though her make her believe, he did.

... 

The second I heard those rumour, because in party like this rumour go at a surprising fast. I told myself that I had to do something.

So I made my way to the closet and open the door to discover Alex with a blindfold on her eye. She had raiser he head as she heard the door open looking in front of her. She even crack a little smile. 

With what I heard she had wait at least two minutes that she was waiting here, alone in the darkness. She must have feel joy and excitement, if only she knew, it was me...

“ Hi ...”  she said shily, moving her feet. 

On the moment, it was like a knife in my heart. Because she will know the truth very soon, and she will be destroy. 

So I step closer to her, slowly and put both of my hand on her blindfold. She look confuse and not likely wanting it to be taken off. 

“What are you doing? ”she ask.

I take off the blindfold and look at her devastated myself. I had to be the person t told her all the the hurtful truth. 

“ Maggie, but what are you doing here?”

How could I tell her, if I told her a lie she will end up fine, but I was her best friend. It was my job to tell her everything...

“ He won’t come Alex, I’m- I’m so sorry... ”

“But what are you talking about.? ”

“ They-,they did this because they are horrible person, no one will have come Alex...”

“ Then why are you here?”

“ I heard what they said and I didn't want you to wait long. So I decide to get you out of here and told you. ” I admit.

She look at me up and down, she didn’t look this heartbroken with my enonciation. Yet on my side, I was feeling terrible.

“And why you have come here to told me? ”

“ I wanted you to know the truth,before it hurt you more... ”

“ But, you don't have to worry about me,Maggie ...  ”

“Of course I do, I care about you, a lot. I’m- I’m your best friend Alex, I care about your happiness... ”

She laugh a bit softly as she get her back scotch back again on the wall. 

“Exactly, you don't have to worry, it wasn’t him I was waiting for... ”

“ Don’t tell me it’s his best friend...”

“  Maggie...”

“  Okay if it's your chemistry partner, I can accept.”

“ Maggie. ”

“ What ? ”

“ It's you, I was waiting for you...”

A silent settled as I register the information. How many time I had dream that my feeling for Alex where reciprocal. Then often to tell my about her crush Max, it's me that she talk about.

“What are you talking about? ”

She taken both of my hand gently, as my heart skip a beat. Was it really happening? I wasn't dreaming.

“ Listen, when they told me to go, I kind of knew no was was really going to come. So I waited for you to get me. But as I wait I start to think about you, about us... ”

I let her speak as I was shook by her amazing speech, so Alex liked me back?

“ Then, everything had start to make sense. I so wanted to get close to Max, to have all this perfection couple I pictured. I should have think that I had it literally under my nose. Maggie I- I’m happy with you and I want to be with you...”

“  Really? Is this a joke or there like a hidden camera?.”

“Yeah, it’s true. Is it this hard to believe?.”

“A little, most of the time when you tell me this, I wake up.  ”

“ No it’s real, we are real. We deserve our happy ending, right?  ”

I shake my head, again in the shook of the emotion. I still couldn't believe that I will finally get to be with Alex. After all this time I waited. 

“ So, I will put back that blindfold and we are going to restart. ”

She said grabbing the blindfold still in my hand and I stopped her in her way. I took it back and threw it on the floor. She laugh as the blindfold hit the floor and I tip toes to finally kiss her. 

I never thought that one day I would have have this chance to kiss alex. I had this chance tp be Alex first kiss and first love. 

And especially the last one. 

We step back , smiling at each other, interlacing our finger. 

“ Do we quit? Go home to listen a gay serie on netflix and cuddle each other and kiss?”

“ I hoped you would said that...”

I smile at her, grabbing her hand better as we get out. 

And that’s how Alex came out of the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this ending was cuter… I think you will agree with me. If you guys have twitter, stay turned, I will post a message soon...


	8. Annoncement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have been togetehr since long. They have seen each othr a lot and maybe now is the time to drop THE conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 35 tries, I finally decide this final one. i know it,s been a long, sorry about that. This cahpter is a full of cute, funny, and sanvers endgame.

Maggie have been really busy lately. After she got upgrade to a better grade in the police. She have did a lot of overtime to proof her value. She barely remember the last time she got time for her girlfriend. 

 

But she always make sure that when they see each other, they take all their minutes, even second to cherish the presence of each other. 

 

Maggie would like to have a better place at work, but she won't lie she miss Alex very much. She miss their morning routine where they had to put their alarm 10 minutes before to get up so they could cuddle before to head to work. She miss doing to super together and help Alex out. She misses the time they could just lay down, take a nap together and just have time together. 

 

But she know the sacrifice will be soon. As she made her proof she will be able to settle better schedule and better condition. 

 

She hopes so, because today was the worst day at work. She have been so busy she barely had time to eat. Alex hate it, because she had missed a lot of diners those times and is getting worried.

 

Maggied was in the car, this time passenger sit as she open google map and tell the way to her coworker. As she tell the next street, she heard a buzz and see Alex with a red heart popping on the top. She read it quick to see if it was urgent. 

 

“Hey, are you coming home soon? we need to talk...“

 

Maggie heart stop has she read the rest. She know what it mean, when people said that it never mean something good. She tried to think what happend last day. But they have seen each other and had time to listen to a movie. Sh had to move alex asleep on the bed. Finally when she nstal herself next to her she decide she wasn,t sleepy anymore. 

 

They have cuddle each other and kiss last night. What have she done so bad last day? 

 

She tell the next street to her coworker as she decide to answer Alex.

 

“ I’m on my last case, I might be home one a hour maybe two, is it urgent?“ 

 

As Maggie send the text she was going to close the phone btu Alex was already typing, so she waited. 

 

“ Kind of, but It can wait a little“

 

“ Everything okay Sawyer?“

 

Maggie jump and close her phone. 

 

“ yeah sorry, I just got a text from my girlfriend.“

 

“ Oh i know those story, you two in a fight ?“

 

“ Oh no, not like that. I mean, anyway, it's the next one. “

 

“ The great solution to resolve a fight is sex, think about it Sawyer.“

 

Maggie roll her eye as she get of the car. Of course she have been used to have also stupid straight co-worker all day long. 

 

She speed up a bit the best she could to do the work done and to head home. After an hour and a half she finally was at home. Close to the door. She breath out loud, still shaking, was it the end for them?

 

She didn’t really know what to expect, they didn’t got in a fight since valentine’s day and she don’5 want to get in a fight with the one she love the most in the world.She finally decide to get in. Alex was sit on the table and playing with a fork. 

 

As Maggie close the door she turn her head and stood up. Her face was neutral but also stress. Something was definitely happening. 

 

“ Hey, I'm home, what you wanted to talk about?“

 

Alex move her hair and bite her lips a bit. As Maggie see her getting a bit anxious she feel her heart race.

 

“ Look, uh if it,s about last-“ Maggie started

 

“ No i just-“ Alex start and the word won,t come out of her mouth.

 

“ It’s okay babe, you can told me anything...“

 

Alex breath out and get closer.

 

“ I just wanted to tell you something, I-“

 

“ Yeah?“

 

“ You know like last night- uh- like before we when to sleep.“

 

“ It's about the sex, isn't i?. I’m sorry if I went too far, did I hurt you or I-“

 

“ Oh god no, nothing like that, It was good more than good. It was after this and before going to sleep. “

 

“ I’m sorry babe, you’ll have to help me a little here.“

 

“ Well I was scared, but and I am too. But after we had this emotional connection and as you know we have been together since long and you moved in here.“

 

“ Yeah? Where are you getting at?“

 

“ Well I’m just scare you kinda freak out...“

 

“ Oh my god, your pregnant ...“

 

Alex tilt her head and frown her eyebrows. 

 

“ Uh, obviously no...“

 

“ I know, I’m teasing you to relax the atmosphere, continue...“

 

“ Well I see you aren't serious so whatever-I“

 

Alex was going away from the interaction as Maggie grab her wrist and turn her around.

“ Hey, I’m sorry I am, I just want you to relax. You can trust me okay, tell me what it is about...“

 

Alex um and take both Maggie hands, she started blushing. She looked down as Magie hand lifted her chin.  

 

“ So the thing is that, i’m waiting since long so say that, I uh, I love you...“

 

Maggie sighs in relief. “That’s it?”

 

Alex frown her eyebrows and look at Maggie shook. 

 

“ What do you mean that's it?“

 

Maggie laugh a bit as her anxiety flow down. 

 

“ Well you said we needed to talk, I felt like I have done something wrong and you were mad or whatever.“

 

“ Oh, no, it wasn’t that, sorry.“

 

“ It's fine I just got worried and nervous. maybe next time use different formulation.“

 

“ yeah, okay, I will.“

 

maggie smile as alex look to the left and the right and look back.

 

“ But, hey you must be hungry, there the super, I make you on the table, if you uh, wanna eat.“ Alex said to change the subject.

 

“ Alex...“

 

“ Yeah?“

 

“ Come here, nerd.“ she tease.

 

Maggie taka Alex by the hips and Alex blush harder. She looks in her eyes. She put her arm around Alex hip. 

 

“ And I love you to“

 

“ Yeah?“

 

“ Yeah.“

 

alex crack a smile and urge in kiss. She cup her cheek and look at her back. Finally she shouldn't have been so worried about Maggie’ feeling…

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i'm going to keep writing casually!


	9. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She always thought she was not a normal teenager. All her dream where weird when she remembers them. Now that she is a grown up adult, she just thought it was some teenager rite of passage. As she had her first girlfriend and now feel the passion of love and discover her sexuality. Maybe, she will get her first sex dream 10 years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get as far as I could. I experiment intimacy writing, so this is how it ended...

Maggie and Alex have been together since nine month. Nine beautiful month where both of them cherish their love. 

 

And on Alex part, she have been happy that she finally found herself not just happy but full. She now understand why other things never worked out and why it work now. 

 

She finally feel normal. She feel herself be. She finally herself in all her experiment and her first with her amazing girlfriend. 

 

In the past when it come to talk about her sexual life she try to dismiss herself. But now, she can talk about her experience as she can feel all those things all those feelings he hears from her friend. 

 

But then there's one things she haven’t experiment as a normal teenager. She never had  a sex dream.

 

Not that she remember of. 

 

But that day wasn’t far away… it was exactly last night around 11 pm where she could finally live it all, literally. 

 

…

 

Their day have been normal. Nothing so exceptional but nothing boring. Alex thought it would be a day like any other. 

 

They both jump into bed at 10pm, tired of their day.

 

Alex falled asleep immediately and also dreamed. 

 

But her dream, often weird, tonight was very… special. 

 

It started blurry.

 

She have get in their appartement and to bed. But then Maggie get in. I mean she think because she heard the door. 

 

She barely remember anything before she see her face smiling at her. But that smile wasn’t just a smile. It was something way more than that, way more deeper than that. 

 

Alex felt like a time jump everything seem real but something is different. 

 

Maggie lift her leg up to join Alex in their bed. She sit on her legs and close her mouth to her ear. 

 

« Do you want this? »

 

And Alex is speechless, breathtaking even. It’s not the first time Maggie act sexy like this but this, damn. 

 

And Maggie took her facial expression for a yes, taking of her shirt, revealing a new sexy bra. 

 

And Alex try hard to put attention on her face equally but right now she can’t stop staring at her body and especially her breast. 

 

« What do you think about it? » 

 

Alex mouth open and close as she try to formulate her word. 

 

« Its- Uh it’s great yeah. I uh. I like it a lot . »

 

Maggie laugh a bit because even though it’s been around 8 months they have been discovering sex, Alex is still shy and she find it adorably cute. 

 

She decide to take the lead, helping Alex there and taking off her shirt. She was already topless as she takes her bra off before to go to sleep. 

 

Maggie then close up to make her groin again her bully and stray kissing Alex neck. 

 

And Alex can’t help but moan. 

 

She slide her hand all over Maggie’s back and take off her bra even tho she wanted it to stay. More skin it have, more she was close and more intimate it was. 

 

As Maggie’s bra hit the floor, she put her hand on Alex chest to push her against the mattress.

 

Maggie kiss all over the bully and Alex just bite her lips. And then it’s blurry and Alex force herself to stay concentrate on Maggie action and not letting herself go already. 

 

Then her girlfriend come rescue to kiss her deeply with a lot of attention. Maggie step back a moment looking at Alex. 

 

Just with a look could understand her consent. 

 

Maggie kiss next all over her chest as her hand travel the top to the bottom of her body. Sliding in her underwear and Alex crack a smile.

 

And then suddenly she wake up. 

 

She wasn’t sure at first she wakes up everything seem weird, understandable. 

 

«  Hey your okay? » ask Maggie taking her chin. 

 

Alex look up at her, she seem again tired and she frown. 

 

«  Are you okay Alex? You are sweating. Did you have a bad dream? » 

 

« Umh no, the exact opposite... » 

 

And at this moment she realize. 

 

Then year later she had her first sex dream. 

 

And she can’t help herself from blushing. She just had a dream with Maggie, and they were going to have sex. 

 

At least Maggie didn’t I know. It would have been worst. 

 

Maggie take Alex back in her arm and Alex snort her fact on her chest. Why it have to be a dream. 

 

«  What was this dream about? » 

 

« Uh? Oh, nothing important... » 

 

Alex pull her arms all around Maggie and kiss her chest. 

 

« It seem like you had a good dream ... » 

 

Alex slide her hand all over Maggie back. 

 

«  I mean I heard you making noise. » 

 

« WHAT? » said Alex getting away a bit looking at Maggie. 

 

«  In first you were just really hot, like your body. But then I heard you moan so... » 

 

Alex blush harder, finally she knew. 

 

«  It’s fine Alex you can tell me » 

 

« Obviously I didn’t want to » 

 

« But I want have spicy detail ? » Maggie laugh. 

 

Alex hide herself under the blanket. 

 

«  Hey come her dumbass. I’ll let you two choice. » She start taking off ten cover on Alex face. 

 

«  we can either never talk about it again or-«  

 

« Yesss » Alex cut her off 

 

«  Or I Can give you the sex I didn’t finish » 

 

Alex look at her surprise 

 

«  what do that mean? » 

 

«  it mean exactly what it mean » 

 

Alex is agai unsure of Alex purpose and Maggie hurry to kiss her neck gently. 

 

« So where I was? » 

 

Alex try to formulate word and Maggie laugh and get off her shirt off. 

 

«  then well I’ll start over » 

 

Alex smile and let Maggie taking off her shirt. 

 

Finally it wasn’t this bad to have sex dream. She even enjoy it, twice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this kind of writing. It’s challenging, but I think won't do a lot, I will see where this goes…


	10. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We been know Alex is a useless lesbian. So Lucy decide to put a bet on Alex to go talk to a girl in that bar. Alex did it as she end up flirting with a cop and feel guilty. But maybe, she had taken the right person..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I do have thing for cute cops …

 

Alex lay on her bench. She was in the bar Way down we go. Without any surprise because as usual Lucy drag her at least every month to get her out of her “cave”. She also always make sure to buy her a beer, she knew her well. 

 

“ What if we play truth or dare… “

 

Alex laugh gently. 

 

“ You already know I’m bad at this game. “ 

 

“ That’s why I like to play with you. Let’s start …” 

 

Alex roll her eye and think.

 

“ Okay truth or dare “ 

 

“ Truth” 

 

Alex tried to think about a hard or tricky question but Lucy was pretty much an open minded person.

 

“ Have you ever done a treesome“

 

“ Not just one “ she wink, 

 

Alex gulp, she isn't surprised very much by Lucy, she know her pretty well with the years. 

 

“ My time, truth or dare. “ 

 

“ Dare. “

 

Lucy drink out of her beer and look around. She then had a machiavellian smile on her face. 

 

« You see the girl over there ? The cute one that drink her beer. So I gave you 20$ if you have her number and 40 in total if you kiss her. »

 

Alex was waiting for Lucy to tell her it was a joke but it didn’t look like it was one. 

 

« Why you always do that, you know I’m bad at flirting ! »

 

Lucy laugh and wink. She shake her head in the girl direction.

 

Alex breath out a moment but stood up walking in her direction. What she had to lose anyway.

 

She analyze her and she have a beer the same as she drink few second ago. 

 

She walk toward the bar and sit next to the women. She look at her quickly before to order a new beer.

 

After all Lucy wasn’t wrong she was really cute. But she looked like she just had a bad day.

She reassure herself maybe she can make her day a little bit better.

 

Alex turn her head and show her hand to the stranger.

 

« I’m Alex » she smile 

 

The women turn her eye to look at her a moment and drink her beer. 

 

« Maggie » she answered.

 

Alex But her lips a bit that’s not how she will make that bet. 

 

« Bad day? »

 

Maggie laugh and drink another sip. 

 

« You can’t even imagine ... »

 

Alex breath out and think what she could said.

 

“Well I do know i good trick to pass a great day”

 

Maggie turn her head curious and wait.

 

“Then I’m listening”

 

Alex stay silent, she didn’t think she would have been interest. She thought she would have ignore her. And now she is stuck her and have to give her an actual answer.

  
  


As she think about a quick answer she look on the floor and she raise her eye on something shiny. This shiny things was actually a badge, but not any of it a police badge. Alex strat to panic, she was an officer.

  
  


“Eum, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to annoy you-  _ i _ ”

 

Maggie look up and down and see that her badge was out of her jacket. Alex get up from her seat and leave, returning back to her actual sit in front of Lucy.

 

“40 dollar more for me”

 

“It was a cop!”

 

Lucy open her eye wide open and open her mouth.

 

“And you left! You have the luck to have a date with a lesbian cop and you left!”

 

“What if she arrest me!”

 

.”Well I hope she pass you the handcuff.” she wink

 

Alex look nabk at the cute cops who paid her drink and couch her head on the table.

 

“You need a flirt class, I swear”

 

Alex stood up her head and put her hands on her face and look at Lucy a moment that didn’t move. Everything was so silent for a second and that wasn’t normal. Alex turned her head seeing the cop walking by them and her heart stop a second.

 

Maggie lean in and cup A;ex cheek and kiss her. Alex had time to close her eye and enter in the surprising kiss as maggie get back couple second after. She left a little paper on the table and gave them both a smile.

 

Then focus on Alex still shock of the action.

 

“I hope you will use it well ” she laugh and then left the table in the exit direction

 

Alex look at Lucy also shooked. She put the 40 dollar in front of her and smile. Finally Alex wasn’t bad at it. 

 

She just didn’t need to know she also give a little money to the cop. But that she only tell them at their wedding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chemistry.


	11. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least one of the Danvers sister had her happy ending, Kara is getting married with the love of her life. As she guess, Kara had to do the biggest wedding to show to the world she was in love. As she read her giant list, they were so many thing to plan, like cake, dress and photograph. She thought her month will be exhausting, but at least she is not alone in this roller coaster…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a photograph au no one asked but enjoy!

It started slowly with the invitation. Them Alex discover the long ass list of other small unnecessary things. She breath out as Kara cut the list in 4 part. One for her, future husband, their mom and of course for Alex. 

 

she had : photograph

 

cake 

 

and clothe to buy.

 

That was a big deal she could get rid of it pretty easily. She know her sister pretty well. She had a week to have it all, if she make one a day, she’ll even have free time between or after. 

 

After a long meeting of Kara explaining every detail of the list. She finally let everyone go. Alex go then back home. Turning on the light. It was late, very late when she step in. 

 

She just let the paper on the night table and jump on the bed. That day just made her so tired. She look at the night table a moment. Lost in her though she close her eye. She was happy for her sister. But she could stop thinking, will she ever find love on her side?

 

…

 

Alex wake up late, like always. In vacation she take back the sleep she have lost. She take her time making good breakfast and take a shower. She then put clothes on, finding the closest flower shop and walk outside. 

 

Today felt like a great day. It probably was like any other, but Alex felt it was different deeply. 

 

She get to the Sawyer company. Last day she call there to make an appointment and it seem very complicated to explain everything to the secretary. So she decide to get herself meeting the photograph so they can make a better arrangement. 

 

she step in a small studio and was seeing the women in action taking picture of thing on a table. She look at her go and see her professionalism. she waited a bit for the good time to interact, she didn’t want to annoy her while she was working. Suddenly her head turned to her and she seem surprise of the visit. 

 

“ Is this a bad moment I can come back if you want?”

 

“ uh, no, no it’s fine I was just practicing, what can I do for you?”

 

“ I called last day for an appointment, it seem hard to make understand what we needed.” 

 

Maggie turn around and open a small book. 

 

“ Do you remember with who you talked” 

 

“ Uh, Lucy?” 

 

Maggie bite her lips and close her agenda. 

 

“ Okay I see, sorry for that it was my friend that answer last day, maybe that was all the confusion.”

 

Alex shake her head and look around noticing how pressional this small place could be. 

 

“ So what was it for?” 

 

“ Uh, my sister is having a wedding and she need a photographer “ 

 

“ Okay, when it is?” 

 

“ in a 6 day actually…” 

She pen again ehr agenda taking a pen and write some note. She make a sign to follow her as Alex did, They walk a bit as they enter in a office full of picture. They were some wedding picture, plant and it seem like a cool place. 

 

“ So i’ll need a bit of your help. Because depend on the type of wedding it is i can see what type of picture she want me to do. “ 

 

“ Uh honestly it’s just small, normal like the american dream” 

 

Maggie laugh and write all Alex word and Alex laugh, she didn't think she would actually write it down. 

 

“ Do you think your only going to need me on the wedding or a bit before?” 

 

“ Uh, what do you mean?” 

 

“ Well, I can take picture when their going to try some cake by exemple, so we could do some souvenir.”

 

“ Well i’m buying the cake so…”

 

“ You are buying the cake?” 

 

“Yeah” 

 

Maggie froze a moment and look around. 

 

“ Is there a moment where your family will go all together buying something or?” 

 

“ Uh yeah, the clothe it’s about in three day”

 

“ Okjay, I’ll go , so I can meet them both and feel how the wedding will be. “ 

 

Alex shake her head as Maggie write again some note. 

 

“ If you want I have a friend who do professional cake, we could go together and I can help you out finding one” 

 

“ Well I think that’s great because mine would be just chocolate and that’s it.”

 

Maggie laugh and give her number to Alex. She take in her phone as Maggie take more paper in. 

 

“ How much is it gonna coast. “ 

 

“ I make normally a deal, I go by three day is the same prize as going to just the wedding. “ 

 

“ Oh okay, great, so see you in two days I guest.” 

 

Maggie smile as Alex get herself lost in her eye and she felt suddenly excited about it. She never felt anything with all that wedding organisation, but suddenly it seem fun. 

 

She get up and leave the place, heart racing and smiling like a kid. What was happening with her. She was just buying cake. 

 

…

 

Her phone wake her up this morning. It’s been a long time that she had put an alarm. But she wanted to make sure to be clean for today. 

 

She get dress with a flannel and ripped jean. 

 

She get out of her apartment smiling. She got a text from Maggie for the address, it wasn’t for away from where she live. She still

Speed up knowing was already there waiting for her. 

 

they passed all the day together, testing cake. After that day Alex kept her number. They had hang out another time. They get to a coffee shop. Alex didn’t know she would have made herself a find a friendship. 

 

They kept each other company until the wedding. They stay together the most part of the wedding. Not that it was mostly boring, but that’s what it is. 

 

Alex get to talk yo kara and express how happy she was for her, and she really was. 

 

“You did such a great job Alex, i’m proud of you”

 

“ Have you seen Maggie?” 

“ I think she get outside for night picture, but haven’t you already pass all the day together. “ 

 

“ yeah, but yeah, i’ll go”

 

They look at Alex leaving and look at each other. Something was happening, and they were right. 

 

Alex get outside and sit herself next to Maggie. 

 

“ My sister said I make a great job “ 

 

“of course she did” maggie said laughing. 

 

Alex put her back on the tree and look the view. 

 

“ So, when are you asking me on a date?” 

 

“ What ?” Alex turned her head surprise. 

 

“ You know what I said “ 

 

Alex laugh and grab Maggie hand. 

 

“ What about friday “ 

 

“ Friday for us then “ Maggie look at her smiling and hold her hand back. 

 

Finally it wasn’t that bad having a wedding.

 

…

 

Alex wake up looking at her night table. She turn around and kiss Maggie cheek smiling. She b=never thought she would and could be this happy in her life. 

 

“ Alex go back to sleep for sake” maggie tease half asleep. 

 

“ But I love youuu” 

 

“ I know babe and I love you too, bt we both worth early in the morning, so” 

 

“ Sorry …” 

 

Alex kiss her cheek on last time and close her eye. 

 

One day she’ll wake up a ring on a finger too.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short, but I didn’t really know how to make it longer and still be good...

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever see a movie or a serie that you like and want a Sanvers AU about it. Even if you just have an idea in mind. You can purpose it to me via twitter on in the comment below here! I always open my e-mail!


End file.
